Divergent: Not so Innocent
by AlwaysKL17
Summary: Beatrice Prior was known for being the talkative, beautiful, smart girl. But, when she gets a bad report from teachers about talking too much in class and correcting teachers, her parents decide to send her to boarding school where she hates everything except this blue eyed boy who always crosses her mind. (Tris is put in a more 'curvy' pretty way, with tattoos and piercings.) :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving. . . sad emoji.

Tris's Point of View

I've never been the type to stay home and cry when I did leave these four walls. I was always the outside girl, the girl that did sports and extra curriculum activities. So, when my parents told me that instead of going to Moody High School for my second year of being in high school, my stomach dropped and I pestered them with questions trying to find out where in the hell would I be.

"What do you mean I have to go to boarding school?" I scoff crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, your father and I think that it would be best for you to go to Mathew's boarding school," Mom says in a soft voice, placing her hand on dad's shoulder, she was always the one for being conservative. She believes in giving up your things for other's is the right thing, she is very selfless and I don't really like living like that. My brother, Caleb, on the other hand is all down for it. Along with my dad, I think she brainwashed them. "You got a lot of complaints of talking last year, and you and those boys. . . I always warn you but you ignore me." She rolls her eyes and I am a bit taken back.

"Talking? Mom, I am human. I am going to talk, and with all due respect, I am a girl and it's the boys that mess with me." I protest unraveling my arms from my chest.

My first year in high school was a drag. People used to talk to me, so I talked back. I am not a looser or a loner, so I am going to talk back. Teachers tried to move me but when you are cordial with everyone then that isn't an option. Then the boys, don't even get me started. The boys were amazing, especially all of the tenth and eleventh graders, they were so hot to me and I of course have a body that looks like I should be in eleventh grade.

I do feel shy in my skin sometimes, but I am comfortable with my breast and butt. I don't have a bottle figure, I have just enough. My boobs are in a low 'C' and I have a butt that is a bit smaller than Jennifer Lopez, all of that comes from my dad's side of the family due to his sisters having great sizes. My hair is a dull blond, which I hate, my eyes are a blue-grey, that I love. I have dimples that my mother has and I have a few tattoo's and piercings.

I bet you are wondering. . . she's only in the tenth grade, why does she have all of that stuff. That's because I got my stuff without permission, I got my nose pierced in eighth grade and I got my belly button pierced this year. My second hole and bar in my ear, I actually got permission from my dad to get on my birthday in seventh grade.

I have ravens on my collard bone, to represent my 'amazing' family and to show my love for them through ink. I have a rose on my shoulder that takes up most of it, I have a nice sleeve covering only from my right wrist to my forearm and that's it. Nothing too much, but my parent's were pissed.

"Do I have to go?" My idiotic brother Caleb says looking between our parents.

"No," Dad answers shortly and I roll my eyes but let out little sigh, thank goodness I don't have to go with my brother because I would kill myself. "Beatrice, Tris, whatever. It's going to be okay, you will just stay there all this school year in a dorm almost like college, but, we expect you to come back stronger. That's why we are doing it, you are leaving in a week."

I scoff rolling my eyes and placing my arms back over my chest, slumping in my chair, "I don't smoke. . . I don't drink. I'm still a virgin, yet you send me to boarding school."

"Beatrice!" Mom yells up the steps as I look around my vacant room dreading the part when I have to come home at the end of the school year to unpack all of this. "We are about to go! It's a three hour drive, we have to leave on time!" She shouts and I groan throwing my backpack over my shoulders and grabbing my three giant suitcases leaving the room.

I am never the one to pack a whole bunch of stuff, for anything. But, when you find out that you are going to be on a campus for a whole year, then you decided to pack everything just in case. I cascade down the steps see my parent's and Caleb standing in the living room. I give them a sarcastic smile and leave the house heading towards the Ford truck waiting outside.

"Beatrice, Be-a-trice, Prior, Pri-or." I tell the lady at the front desk who acts like she needs a hearing aid, mom elbows me in the side and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. This place is so stuck up, everything is shining and sparkling. People noses are stuck into pamphlets and it's calm and quiet. . . too quiet.

"Beatrice Prior, got it. You are located on hallway 89R, and your room number is 17-P. Here is your key and brochure for all of the rules and information along with the schedule for today." She says handing me a small stack of papers and a key, "Now, take notice that a few other people from another grade might be on your hall so don't be alarmed, have a good day." She gives a small smile and gets back to working on the computer.

"Alright sweetie, hope you have a good time." Mom kisses me on the forehead, tears welling up in her eyes, "I love you, call me if you need anything. I will send money, and don't forget to volunteer. I love you," She repeats kissing me on the cheek and I laugh pulling away from her.

"I love you too mom, I will only be gone for almost a year." I tell her laughing as I hug dad. We go through the same thing as well as Caleb. I turn around and take a deep breath walking forward to the back exit to the dorms.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

 _So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for this being short, it was kind of short noticed. Just know that future chapters will be longer. I will try to make up something for chapter 2. Let me know in the review column down below. Sorry for any errors, I am still trying to get used to this whole thing, so please forgive me._

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy} :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

* * *

The hallways are quiet, everyone is in their room probably studying for their first day of school tomorrow, and it smells like cleaning supplies all up and down the hallways. It's so boring here already and I just want to barf everywhere, I just get stressed out looking at the spotless tan walls and navy blue carpet on the floor. I let out a frustrated sigh and tuck my hair behind my hear making a left on the hallway so I can get to the 'R' section of the dorms. Down the hall are some kids standing outside of the doors laughing and talking. There are two identical boys, and a tall handsome boy. Well, they are all tall and handsome. . . I don't have the best eye-sight so I can't even clearly make out what they look like.

I look on the walls and find my room, I let out a huge breath and stick in my key to the door pushing it open. I expect to see a stuck-up girl sitting down on the ouch with glasses on reading a book, but instead I hear the sound of music and the smell of fruit. I walk up a tad bit more to get closer to the back rooms and that's when I see bra's, thongs, regular underwear, shirts, jeans, hats, shoes, and socks.

I furrow my eyebrows, almost groaning at the fact that I have a messy roommate, "Hello!?" I shout stepping over the piles of clothes and out comes the closet is a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair that comes down to her shoulders. She is really pretty and almost makes me cower back in my own thrown together clothes.

She squeals loudly and my furrowed eyebrows loosen rising up, "You are my roommate?!" She says and starts clapping her hands together, "I am so happy, you are so pretty, I thought that I was going to have a horrible looking roommate. . . well, that sounds horrible. It doesn't matter if they are ugly or pretty, you just look clean and- I'm Christina." She lets out a breath and sticks her hand out and I laugh shaking her small hand.

"Tris," I answer shortly, "What grade are you in?"

"Tenth, what about you?"

"Same."

"So, I saw some of the eleventh graders down the hallway and they are so hot." She screeches clapping her hands together. "Did you see them?" She asks bending down to pick up all of her stuff and throws it on the bed that is located near to the closet. I guess mines is going to have to be by the window where I have a _fantastic_ view of trees and the track outside. . . just perfect.

"Yeah, I saw three boys." I tell her throwing my suitcases in the direction of my naked bed, thank goodness I brought some sheets for them. . . I don't know if they allow fun. "So, why are you here? Did your parent's make you come here?" I ask and she shakes her head folding up shirts and placing them in the wooden drawer and I start to do the same action.

"Nah," She rolls her eyes letting out a sigh and a small form starts to form on her face, "I didn't want to be there, I mean, I love my parents but I just wanted to get away from them for a while. They are so controlling. . . but then again they are our parents. But, I thought I was going to go to somewhere hype or out of country, instead they sent me to good ole' Mathews Boarding School." She playfully rolls her eyes briefly walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh! And don't worry! I'm not messy, I just had to throw my stuff around so I know what I had!" She shouts from the bathroom that we are going to be sharing. I let out a grunt letting her know that she heard me and I fall against the twin sized mattress looking up at the white ceiling. This is just going to be fun, living with a bubbly girl, with only one bathroom that we share, one room, a kitchen, and living room. . . note my sarcasm.

* * *

I hate alarms, I hate them just as much as I hate this boarding school. Yesterday, after playing twenty f*cking questions with that Christina girl-who I've come to know isn't that bad-, we went to the dining hall which took twenty minutes to get to because we couldn't find it, the dining hall is so mellow. I am used to the rowdy crowd of people laughing and throwing food. Instead, it's calm and there are the round tables that are able to hold on a certain amount making people move chairs from others leaving a giant table with only two chairs.

Our little 'meeting' that we had with the stupid principal of the school. . . Jeanine Mathews- and no, the school isn't named after her because she is just a nobody as the rest of us, she just likes to think that she isn't.- but, her little speech still rings in my ear as I get into the shower hoping I didn't wake Christina up.

 _Freshmen, Juniors, Sophomores, Seniors: This is Mathews boarding school, the most obedient, calm, elegant school there is in the state of Chicago. I don't expect that to change this year, I like to keep our record of being the calm ones not those public schools who run wild. Obviously you are here because we excepted your little letter that was sent here and your were accepted, so, as you sounded sophisticated in that letter. . . on a piece of paper. . . I expect you to act like that. . . physically._

 _Now, all of you have uniforms that were sent to you, you brought today, or got as you signed in is mandatory. The colors are Blue and White, blue for knowledge and white for purity. I don't want to hold you all because I am sure that you have a lot to do to get ready for tomorrow. But remember these words and you remember them clearly. . . I am the one who sets out the rules. . . you follow them._

We sat there for what it felt like hours listening to her rant on the expectations, objectives, and upcoming things to watch out for. There aren't really any sports here except for the dumb stuff like Tennis, and Track. No offense to the ones who do those things but they just don't catch my attention. I turn off the water to the shower and pull the blue curtain back grabbing my towel off of the lid of the toilet seat wrapping it around my body, I brush my teeth and leave the bathroom for Christina to enter.

"Good Morning," I smile at her as she yawns and tries to flatten down her hair. I had the same thing this morning.

"Good Morning," She smiles back at me stretching out her limbs and she gets out of the bed still yawning and goes to the bathroom. While she is in there, I dry off and slip on a pair of undergarments and I lotion down. I wrap my towel back around me and Christina and I take turns doing hair and stuff in the bathroom. "I don't know if they allow make-up the way Mrs. Mathews was talking yesterday." She jokes and I chuckle grabbing my eyeliner after I blow dried and curled my hair.

"Right," I laugh at her putting the charcoal color under my eyelids and put the mascara on, "It's so strict around here, and the bad thing about it is that our classes are probably the same way," I roll my eyes leaving the bathroom to get dressed. Christina is already half-way dressed, so I decide to put on my uniform which is a royal blue skirt with white knee high socks and I chose a creme colored sweater for the top.

"That's what I'm saying, like I'm the type of person to fall asleep if it's boring." She says slipping on some low-top converse and I do the same, "They might make you take out your piercings and cover your tattoo's." She laughs looking at me as I stick in my silver nose ring and matching earrings.

I scoff at her, "If they do that then I am breaking out,"

"Right behind you."

* * *

I bite my lip staring off into space waiting for Math class to start. School sucks so far, and that wouldn't matter if I were back in WestRock high back at home or if I were here in this boarding school. I will always and forever hate school, no matter where I am going. I know that I need the education but the fact that teachers always D is quiet annoying and I don't have Christina in this class so I know that I will be bored out of my mind in here. I think about how are things going back at home with all of my friends, they were quite devastated at the fact that I was leaving them for this school year. . . hopefully, I will be able to go home and do school there for the rest of the years.

"Hello?" A deep voice says waving their hand in front of me, I look up taking my lip from in between my teeth sitting up straighter and looking up to see the person who interrupted me from this amazing day-dream.

"What?" I ask shaking my head slightly kind of annoyed that he stopped me, he might be smoking hot but that doesn't mean I have to be on my hands and knees instantly, kissing your shoes.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asks tightly looking a bit taken back, I look to the seat to my right and shake my head at him noticing that I am sitting dead in the middle of the class. He sits there and I cross my legs and lean forward letting out a groan waiting for the teacher to walk in. I swear this feels more like a college instead of a college.

"Is that lip good or something?" He questions with a smirk looking to my mouth then to my eyes. I smirk and roll my eyes mentally kicking myself when I answer him back. . . this is the reason why I am here. . . don't talk to boys Tris. . . .don't do it.

"Maybe," I answer shortly with a small smile, "Why?"

"Because, you have it in your mouth like it's the best sucker ever." He says and the dude beside him starts laughing wildy and holds his hand out to the boy who just made the 'innocent' comment but if you were dirty-minded like most of us then it sounded way horrible. "I didn't mean it like that," He smiles at me and I nod my head sarcastically. "What grade are you in?" He asks me.

"Tenth." I tell him and his dark brown eyebrows furrow together making him look so cute.

"Then why are you here? Are you lost? This is eleventh grade math," He tells me and I roll my eyes at him.

"I have advanced math," I tell the 'smart' boy and he nods his head understanding me.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Tris,"

"Four," He tells me and that's when it hits me, that's the boy from down the hallway and the two guys in here with him are the other boys down in the hallway.

"Nice to meet you, _Four_."

"Same, _Tris_."

* * *

 _A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come up in Chapter 3, just trying to get character intro's done and out of the way. Have a nice day!_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Who is that? Four._

* * *

"Well, my parents made me go here because they wanted me to come out smart and hopefully become a doctor. I want to do that but. . . something just doesn't seem right. So, that's how I got here, what about you?" Christina says with a sigh and turns to Marlene a girl that we met in our English class. We also met Marlene's friend who is really mean and to herself, her name is Lynn. They are both pretty but Lynn has really short hair, not bald or anything. Just really short.

Marlene gives a shy laugh turning her brunette hair behind her ears, her green eyes turning a bit upset, "My parent's weren't really home all the time, so I just asked them could I go to a boarding school where I am not near them. . . of course I didn't tell them that though." She says and turns to Lynn who is picking over her meatloaf for dinner tonight. We all decided to go out to the canteen for dinner tonight and there are serving meatloaf, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. That is one thing I like about this place. . . the food is amazing.

"Eh," Lynn shrugs her shoulder, setting her silver fork down on the royal blue tray, "My parent's really didn't like the way I acted, so they gave me the option of either military camp or this. . . I didn't feel like getting bossed around so I chose here. . . bad choice." She rolls her eyes and continues to eat.

"I think it's so cool that we get to eat with the Seniors and the rest of the others." Christina smiles brightly as a group of boys walk into the cafeteria dressed well in their slacks, shirts, and blazers. I would do nothing right now then to leave this boring dining hall and go home changing into some comfy clothes and getting greasy chicken sandwiches from McDonalds.

"Yeah," Marlene bites her lip staring off at the tall boy that looks identical to the other. . . twins maybe. The one Marlene is staring at has deeper dimples than the other. . . he was in my Math class earlier. I think his name is Uriah or something like that. "It's really cool,"

"Ugh," Lynn rolls her eyes obviously pissed at something now, "Please Marlene don't tell me that you are falling for one of the Senior boys." She says and I give a slight chuckle.

"They look like Seniors don't they, but they are just one grade higher than we are." I tell them and the girls gasp at me except Lynn and they shake their heads at me.

"Stop lying," Marlene gasps placing her hands on her hips and Christina lets out a laugh.

"She isn't lying, they are just so. . . big," Christina says astonished as the rowdy group of boys sit down at a table not before getting scolded by one of the teachers getting some food before they probably go to their rooms or houses off campus. "I bet everything on them is huge. . . I mean just look how tall they are, they make me feel like a midget and I am quite tall. . . I can only imagine how you feel Tris."

"Gee Christina, thanks for the honesty." I playfully roll my eyes at her as I catch a pair of blue eyes looking towards our table, "They are looking at us. . . act cool. So, just think how they would look as they are Seniors." I tell them still feeling the intense glare of the boys.

"Oh my gosh," Marlene whispers-shouts and I groan covering my face with my hand.

"Stop looking over there," I scold her laughing and I hear Christina let out a grunt, looking down at her salad.

"I am afraid to eat. . . their stare is just so intense." Christina says and I chuckle and let out a breath.

"Look up with me on three. . . one, two-"

"Wait, are we doing it on three or like after three."

"But, if you do it after three then it would be Four."

"So, then five."

"Oh my goodness, shut up guys. Now, do it now." Lynn rolls her eyes and we all look up ignoring Christina and Marlene's debate and the boys instantly look down to their food and continue to talk to one another.

"What are you doing tonight?" Christina asks looking at the two girls in a British accent as we start to pile our trash on our trays.

"Well, for one thing. I am going to take a shower and look over all of these syllabus." Marlene rolls her eyes and mutters, "Four more days until Saturday."

"Good," Lynn smiles sarcastically, "I'm not the only one who wants this school year over just as bad as I do? Perfect."

"Friday." I turn around smiling at the trashcan, "Want to come over to watch some movies and maybe hang out. . . is that alright with you?" I ask Christina and she nods her head with a grin on her face.

"So it's a date?" Marlene asks childishly raising her eyebrow at me. I chuckle and nod my head continuing to walk towards the exit, but, as I am walking one of the boys at the table, Four, abruptly stands up making me almost collide with his tall figure.

"Oh excuse me," I tell him hearing Christina softly laughing in the. I move out of the way placing my head down.

"It's okay," _Damn, his voice is deep._

I continue to walk with my head down and when we leave the dining hall, the girls start laughing loudly.

"Ah! You were so surprised!" Christina laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me ladies!" Mr. Roy, a very young teacher who teaches Social Studies, he is my teacher. He walks towards our group and crosses his arms, "You guys are way too loud, there are people trying relax. Bring the tone down a bit please. . . hello, Beatrice."

I laugh a little bit and adjust my bag on my shoulder, "It's just Tris, Mr. Roy." I tell him and he smiles nodding his head turning around to walk away.

"Mr. Roy has got the hots for a certain someone." Christina smirks rubbing her shoulder against mine as all of us separate going to our dorms.

"Gross," I tell her shivering as we ride the elevator up to our floor. "He is like six years older than me."

"Age ain't nothing but a number," Christina sings a Pretty Ricky song, "I bet he's going to come to you while we are in Social Studies and get down on one knee while singing, 'You sayyy it's because of my age girl. . . but age ain't nothing but a number; IT AIN'T NOTHING BUT A NUMBER! OH-" I cut her singing off by placing my hand over her mouth shushing her.

* * *

Sleeping in on the weekends are amazing! It feels so good to just relax and not wake up until the late afternoon. But, my sleep is interrupted by Christina talking on her phone and pacing back and forth, "Yes Mom, I am doing great. My roommate is the definition of perfection, she is sleeping now, yes, it's a girl. I didn't loose my virginity yet. . . I don't want to talk to you about that. Yes ma'am, I love you too. Tell dad and Rose I said hello, alright, love you too, bye."

Just as Christina groans plopping down on her bed, I sit up yawning, "Morning," I tell her swinging my legs over the bed stretching my arms.

Christina chuckles at me rolling on her side to look at me, "Afternoon you mean, it's one." She says and I gasp looking at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Stop playing," I laugh standing on my feet and she shakes her head at me, "I need to get out of this hell hole. Away from all of these crazy girls and horny boys. Want to go to the store to get some stuff for the dorm?"

"Yeah, I'll call a cab and we can go to Walmart and maybe get some drinks while we are out. But, we have to be back in time be ready for Lynn and Marlene."

"Okay, cool."

I depart the bedroom and go to the bathroom to freshen up and then I leave after I change my undergarments and I then start to change into my clothes. . . my great clothes that isn't those idiotic uniforms. I put on a pair of ripped jeans that are like. . .destroyed. It's just like a huge rip showing my leg on each of the pants leg. I pair that with a baby pink that looks. . . innocent and a pair of baby pink Timberlands.

"I'm ready Christina," I tell her as I adjust the gold chain and gold nose ring.

"Perfecto!" She gleams throwing her bag over her shoulder as I hand her my wallet and I slip my phone in my back pocket and quickly slip on a baby pink belt. "T.B.H You cute tho. . . but, let's hope they don't go back and make you change."

"Me!" I exclaim laughing putting a baby pink Nike on my head that's backwards. "Take a look at your outfit; shorts, a crop top, and jacket. . . okay," I laugh holding up the 'okay ㈇6' sign. She laughs and we leave the dorm. We take the elevator down to the first floor and when we get out, I see Mr. Roy and Mrs. Mathews talking. I grunt and get behind Christina and follow her out. I notice a lot of people are dressed in regular clothes. . . but, something is different. It's like everything feels lighter and happier.

"Ms. Prior." Jeanine greets me as I walk out from Christina. I smile at her and curtly nod my head.

"Jeanine."

"I prefer Mrs. Mathews from students." She sneers looking at the ink that covers my shoulders and right arm. . . where all the ink is on my body of course.

"Okay," I say sarcastically and before we could walk away she stops us again.

"I see you ladies are heading out. Remember the rules-"

"Yes, we get it. We've herd it from you and all of our teachers this week. No drinking or smoking on the property. . . we got it. We aren't going to bring any liquor back, we aren't even of age. I'm surprised that you even let us dress in normal clothes on the weekends." I say rolling my eyes and Christina claps her hands together once and starts laughing. Mr. Roy looks taken back, but intrigued, ugh.

"Bye," Christina laughs dragging me away before she or I could say anything else.

* * *

"That cab driver is the best ever," Christina lets out a sigh as we sit in the plastic chairs in Sweet Frog, we went shopping at Walmart and got some things we needed. Like; pads, extra blankets, extra pillows, pajamas, food, cleaning supplies, and some dishes and silverware. But, everything is mostly plastic because it's easy to clean. I nod my head spooning another spoonful of my sundae into my mouth. After shopping, we went to Tropical smoothie to get something to drink and now we are here, we are so greedy. But, the cab driver is so amazing. He gave us a special deal since we are so beautiful and he is waiting outside for us now with all of our stuff in the trunk.

"Tris right?" I hear someone say and I look up with the spoon still in my mouth. I look up to see Four, standing there and I notice all of the boys behind him piling their huge containers of ice cream with all of the sweets. I nod my head at him and I see Christina from the side of my eye start scrolling on her phone. "Well, my friends wanted me to come over and ask you girls if you wanted to come to a party with us. It's a 'We made it through a week of school' party."

 _Why does he sound so nonchalant?_

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess, when?"

 _Stop stuttering._

He obviously smirk at the effect that he has on me and I almost roll my eyes but instead, I mentally kick myself.

"Well, of course we can't have a party on campus. But, we are going to sneak out with the boys, that's all I know."

"We? Get past Jeanine to a party?" Christina looks up from her phone obviously listening to the conversation the whole time.

"Yup, one of the best parties. I would like it if you didn't _spread the word_ because It would look weird if a whole bunch of people snuck off of campus then we would be in a deep load of sh*t" Uriah, from my math class, says walking up to us. He winks at me and I look down to my hands.

"It's going to be one of the best parties ever." A boy with an English accent says, I can practically hear Christina mentally squealing at the blue eyed-shaggy blond haired boy. "So much drinks and music." He says and I give Christina a smirk wiggling my eyebrows at her and she gives me the finger. . . so much for making it obvious.

"So, what they are trying to say is: Meet us on the Senior's roof at exactly 8 next Friday, there will be more information there." Uriah's brother, Zeke, who I get mixed up with Uriah says.

"So it's like a sin or something for us to know more information. This party could be in Springfield, I need to know before I wear something I regret." I tell him raising my eyebrow and he smirks at me obviously noticing how easily upset or pissed I can get. Maybe that's why Lynn and I can talk to each other without getting annoyed.

"Fine, the party is still in Chicago if it makes you feel better. Like, maybe, thirty minutes from here." He says and I nod my head at him.

"Cool," I tell him nodding my head still thinking how odd it is how we met here. "So, I guess we will see you tomorrow?" I ask standing up so we can pack our stuff away. I turn to see Christina talking to the English boy. "Um, Christina, let's go unless you have fifty extra dollars for the cab." I say and she instantly stands up waving at the boys and we leave the small shop.

* * *

{ _Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Party Ready_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Christina, isn't this just a bit revealing?" I ask her looking in the mirror at my outfit. I have on a pair of high waist, ripped, shorts with a fuchsia colored crop top. She paired that with a pair of black below calf high socks and some 60's army combat boots. She scoffs at me flicking her wrist as she adjust her short, shorts. "No, it shows off those sexy tattoo's. I bet an older guy will try to have you bent over in a closet." She says and I groan covering my face with my hands as a blush starts to form over my face.

Christina helped me get dress because I couldn't think of anything to wear, so after school Wednesday, she took me shopping. I did my own make-up though. I did mascara, eyeliner, and some dark purple lipstick. Christina curled my hair in tight ringlets so that it was just a little bit under shoulder length. I also put gold hoops, gold chain, and a flower headband on.

"You sure?" I ask rubbing my neck and she widens her eyes at me, "Not about the boy though." She looks at me and nods her head smiling widely and there is soon a knock at the door and Christina goes to get it while I put in my black nose ring and matching belly ring.

"Tris!" She shouts at me as I spray a bit of perfume on me, "Everyone is here!"

On Thursday, during lunch, Lynn made some sense and decided that we just take a cab and if anyone asks, then we are going out to a movie and then out to eat. Instead of trying to go on top of the Senior building. That would actually get us in trouble, I think we are still trying to get adjusted to working our brains because it's only the second week of school.

"TRIS!" Christina shouts and I grunt at her loudly putting my phone in my front pocket with my credit card in the back of the case. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh leaving the bedroom. I exit the bedroom to see all of the boys with Marlene, Lynn, and another tall girl standing beside Zeke standing in our living room. I wave my hand at them and they all stand up ready to exit.

* * *

" _My life! My life! My life! In the sunshine! Everybody loves the sunshine! Sunshine!_ " Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Four. . . and myself sing as we ride in the cab car. Well, everyone is singing except Four. The cab driver is kind of older, so he has it on an old station, but they play music so it's cool. It fits great with the summer night and the windows down as we ride downtown, hopefully getting closer to the party.

Someone they all managed to fit in the back of the cab truck, while Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Will sit in the other cab behind us. I am sitting in the front while everyone else sits in the back, "Just bee's and things and flowers!"

"When are we getting to the actual party?" I ask turning around to the boys. They direct their attention to me from the outside and they look where we are at.

"About twenty more minutes, it's not in downtown. It would just be quicker taking this way since the highway is backed up." I nod my head and turn around continuing to watch everyone walking around and going to clubs, I love the city life. It just gives me a rush that I love.

"I doubt we are getting back before curfew." Christina says and I turn to her nodding my head. Her face turns into a devilish grin and I groan, I've known Christina for two weeks and some of her sings are easy to remember. "Don't worry, Mr. Roy would handle Tris." She says and I finally groan at her putting my arm on the armrest and lifting my middle finger to her without turning around.

"Mr. Roy?" Four questions.

"The teacher that has the hots for Tris. The very young one."

"Oh," Uriah laughs with a chuckle, "Punish you, okay. . . I get it."

"Screw all of you," I mutter.

* * *

"Don't let Mr. Roy find about you being a naughty girl." Zeke tells me as we exit the kitchen with his girlfriend, Shauna, from getting something to drink. We arrived at this amazing party like thirty minutes ago and it took twenty minutes to actually get to the kitchen. The party is located on a rooftop of a building but half of the people are down here. I went upstairs and it's mostly for people who need some fresh air, to smoke, or just be alone with others.

I know that Christina and that Will guy went talking on the rooftop, Four is with us, but I haven't seen Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn in a while. I roll my eyes as the couple starts to laugh, "Please, that would never happen."

"That's a true pedophile." Four says sternly, obviously not liking the little teasing that's going on from our group. Before we could elaborate, a girl who I notice that goes to our school walks over to us in a short dress, she sneers at me and grabs Four's hand dragging him away from us towards the dance floor.

"Ugh, I hate her." Shauna rolls her eyes as Zeke puts his arm around Shauna's waist.

"Who is that?" I ask her dumbfounded.

"Nita Lopez, the most annoying girl who gets anything she wants."

"Sounds horrible,"

"You don't even know, kid. I want to dance Zeke,"

"Will you be okay?" He asks me and I nod my head shooing them towards the packed dance floor.

I let out a sigh moving my bottle of cold water around in my hands, refusing to drink. I don't drink and I hopefully won't break that 'trend' tonight, I'm not even legal to drink but who pays attention to the law now-a-days? I wonder what Caleb is doing now, I should text him tomorrow. I wonder what my old friends are doing, how is school going, do they miss me? I bet mom is using up her time of working at home to clean more, bake more, and hopefully invested in that new computer. Dad is probably working harder than usual.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Someone says and I look up to be met with a pair of light brown eyes, "You seem deep in thought, are you going to be nursing water all night?" He tells me in my ear due to the music being so loud.

"I-I-I'm not-I. . ." I trail off seeing how handsome he is, he is so perfect. But, he looks old. Not in a bad way, just older than me.

"Let me guess, you don't drink?" He tells me and I nod my head and he grabs my hand pulling me into the kitchen where the music is less loud. "I'm Jack by the way, what's your name?"

"Tris," I tell him as he raddles through the fride.

"Grade? Age?"

"Why?"

"I find you interesting. . . Tris," He tells me as I cross my arms over my chest. He walks closer to me and looks down on me. . . why must I be five feet even. He grabs a beer for himself and another bottle of water for me, at least he respects my choices of not drinking.

"Well, I am in the tenth grade, and I am sixteen years old."

"I am in the eleventh grade and I am seventeen years old. I go to Mathews boarding school."

"Really? Me too!"

"Really? I wonder why I haven't seen such a beautiful face like yours before. This is one of my friends parties," He tells me as my cheeks fluster, "I like how you don't have a lot of make up like some of these girls."

"Thanks."

"So, do you want to dance?" He asks me and I let out a shaky breath looking towards the crowd, at least I wore boots.

* * *

Mondays, I still hate them. Yesterday, I slept in all day and didn't leave the dorm, not once. I wasn't hungover like Christina, since I didn't drink. But, I was just tired, being up late Saturday and cramming in homework yesterday really caught up with me. I let out a grunt and pull myself out of bed, swiping my screen on my phone so that the alarm goes off. Luckily, I took a shower last night, so all I did was freshen up this morning.

Christina isn't in the dorm, she really wasn't here a lot yesterday. I heard that she had plans with Will, they were leaving the school grounds to go get some coffee since they had hangovers or something like that. She probably is at the canteen getting food, but, I don't worry. I continue to get dressed. I slip on a different royal blue flare skirt and skip the tights, I put on a short sleeve white top with a royal blue peter pan collar. I put on some royal blue socks and shoes.

I go to the bathroom and put on some eyeliner and mascara with nude lipstick, I also put on some jewelry and I leave in my black nose ring. Jeanine told me multiple times to try to conceal my tattoos and piercings, but I refuse too. Either way, you will still see my tattoo's since I have them in places that will be shown, like my arm, shoulder, collard bone, and wrist. I curl my hair.

I grab my bag slinging it over my shoulder and grab my phone, I make sure that I have my keys and I leave, locking the door behind me. Third week of school, when the teachers stop breathing on your neck about the rules. Not at her, back at my old school, they would stop caring about our behavior, but here. That's a different ball game. When will it ever stop.

My phone beeps in my hand and I look down, mentally reminding myself to turn it on vibrate. I see that I got a text from my mom _._

 _Good Morning, sweetie! Sorry if you are in class now, but, I just wanted to wish you a good week!- **Mom 8:16** _

_GM, mom. I am not in class yet, otw now, thanks you too. Tell everybody I love them- **Tris 8:16**_

 _We love you too- **Mom 8:17**_

I instantly go to my settings turning down the volume and when I look up, I almost collide with a tall figure from the back making me halt. The tall figure turns around and they smile at me, "I'm assuming since I saw you at the party, that means I will see you more often. Hello, Tris."

"Hello, Jack." I return the gesture by smiling at him too. He continues to walk beside me.

"So, where are you heading?"

"I'm going to physical science, you?"

"Math, I hate that class. I wish we were in the same grade so I can talk to you instead of trying to find the values of things." He says and I give a girly laugh, even though I am screaming inside. Of course, I have had my fair share of boyfriends, but they were when I was like in Middle School when I thought that I was the sh*t. But, I always talked to boys and didn't have a problem. They would always try to get in my pants but I would ignore them, but here. It's different here. They are so experienced and I doubt that I won't get my heart broken.

"Yeah, Boarding school sucks." I say running my hand through my hair flipping the front to one side. "Jeanine wants me to take out my piercings and cover my tattoo's." I roll my eyes as we pass her in the main hallways.

"I think you look hot with them."

 _A lot of people tell me that._

"Thanks, I guess." I say as his face floods with embarrassment. I chuckle again stand in the middle of the hallway, "Thanks for walking with me, see you around?" I say and he nods his head while I turn away and continue to walk to Science.

* * *

I continue to doodle in my social studies notebook, thinking about life. I want to go home, I don't want to see Jeanine anymore. The closest break is Thanksgiving and I know that my mom wants me to come home because she is going to cook up a storm and grandma and grandpa are going to come down. So, I know that I am not getting out of that one, "Ms. Prior?" I hear Mr. Roy say and I slowly tear my eyes away from my notebook looking at Mr. Roy and I see that he is standing there, with his arms crossed tightly over his black suit.

I raise my eyebrows at him, "What?"

"I asked you, do you know the cause of the French Revolution?" Before I could open my mouth to say anything, the bell rings and I let out a sigh of relief standing up after packing up my things, "Ms. Prior would you please stay back." I say, Christina gives me a look wiggling her eyebrows and leaves the classroom.

I have a seat back down in my chair and cross my legs, he shuts the door denying access to anyone, I don't think that he has a class next, "Tris, you need to pay attention in class more." He tells me as I don't make eye contact with him, I refuse to. Thoughts of Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna teasing me about him running through my mind. "These grades don't come easy, I want you to pass." His young face turns into a small grin, "Can you tell me the cause of the French revolution?"

"Mr. Roy, I have to go-"

"Just tell me,"

I sigh and roll my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, "The cause of the French revolution was the financial strain of servicing old debt and the excesses of the current royal court caused dissatisfaction with the monarchy, satisfied?" I ask standing up and he looks me up and down, his eyes lingering on my skirt a bit longer.

"Yes Ms. Prior, I am satisfied." He says sarcastically writing me a late slip and I take it from him, leaving the class.

* * *

"So, will you tell me about what happened in Mr. Roy's class?" Christina asks me as we walk through the line grabbing our lunch. I decided to grab a chicken salad, a cup for the fountain drinks, and a slice of cake. One thing I do like about this place is the food, I can tell that they work hard on it.

"Nothing happened," I tell her for the fifth time as I pay for my things and I go to the drinks and condiments section putting some ranch on my salad and filling my cup with ice and soda.

"Tris," She gives me a look in the eye, "I don't care if nothing happened, I want to know if he tried to do anything."

"No Christina," I say with a sigh, "He didn't try to 'make his move' if that is what you are implying. He doesn't like me, he just told me that I need to pay attention more and made me answer the question. . . happy?"

"Yes," I roll my eyes at her and we go to a table since our usual one is being occupied by some of the eleventh graders. Ninth and seniors have lunch together but sometimes, it depends if what classes you have. We usually have it all together. Things here are ran weirdly.

"So, it's time for me to pester you with questions." I point my fork at her as I chew on my salad, I swallow my food and wait for her to finish chewing her sandwich, "Two words. . . or name, Will Edwards."

A mad blush dashes across her face, "Well, we just talked a whole bunch at Starbucks and I think he likes me. I know that he likes me, I like him and his accent. . . wooh, it so damn sexy. My underwear was so w-"

"Please, I'm eating." I tell her as Lynn and Marlene enter the cafeteria, they look around and I wave at them and they nod their head going to the line.

"So, that hot dude that you were with. Damn, they are so many hot dudes here, thanks mom!" Christina playfully says laughing, "Who is that? I saw him walking with you this morning to our class."

"Oh yeah, thanks for abandoning me like that this morning, but, his name is Jack. We just simply talk, but this morning, he called me hot. . . well, my tattoo's and piercings."

"You are hot," She winks at me, "You can look at a guy and they get a boner." We both burst out laughing. I think she is my new boarding school best-friend.

"Ah, lunch. My favorite subject." Marlene says placing her tray on the table and pulls a chair from another table since Lynn is occupying the last one. She sits down and we all start to dig in, "Some party that was Saturday,"

"You are still talking about it?" Lynn rolls her eyes and I laugh, swallowing my drink.

"That's Christina, that was two days ago. Let it go." I say laughing.

"She won't stop talking about it."

"I mean, that was one of the best parties I've been to," Marlene playfully defends herself and I chuckle, "Uriah is such a gentlem-"

"Shut up, they are walking this way." Christina says fixing her hair on the down low.

"Why are they coming over here?" I question without looking up from my phone and I see Lynn nod her head at me, when I look up I see they boys standing at our table.

"Good evening ladies, did you enjoy yourself this weekend?" Zeke asks in a fancy tone. We all nod our head and I direct my attention to Christina pursing my lips at her.

"You gonna nod ya' at them, but give me a full paragraph?" I ask her as my Italian-Chicago accent comes out. That only happens when I am: Really happy, upset, surprised, pissed, or really angry. I conceal it most of the time, my mom is Italian and so are my grandparents so that's how it came about.

"Fine, I had a splendid time boys." Christina crosses her arms, "Ya' happy, because I know you's Italians are crazy," Christina copies my accent and we stare at each other with playful hatred and we both turn back to the stunned boy.

"Sorry about that," I roll my eyes again and they nod their head. After talking a bit more, the leave to return to their table.

* * *

 _a/n: Mmmh. . . Mr. Roy is a creep. Tell me what you think about Jack and Mr. Roy. I hope you are enjoying this story. Sorry for taking forever to update._

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Boobies_

* * *

"Well slap my ass and call me Sally," I say stunned looking on the exercising menu on our television, Christina walks by and slaps my butt with a small laugh.

"What's good sally?"

"I hate you,"

"I love you too,"

"What's with all the hoopla?" She says plopping down on the couch in comfortable clothing while I continue to stand in my Nike compression shorts and matching sports bra. I have on some Nike roches. My hair is in a bun and I am ready to workout, I know there aren't a lot of physical teams here, so I need to try and do my best to stay in fit.

"Well, there is a lot of stuff on here that will be perfect for me to workout to for a long time, you know, you should really join me." I tell her with a smile as I click on the television going to one of the programs that will help me maintain my abs or for other people. . . develop them. I get through that workout in 30 minutes, then I decided to go to Yoga so I can cool down. Christina was making playful absurd comments as I was working out, like: 'Look at the ass' or 'Damn look at them boobies'. She said that she was trying to portray on what a guy would think as I was working out.

Just as I go into the downward dog position there is a knock at the door, I groan about to get up but Christina dashes from the bedroom going towards the door, telling me that she can get it. She opens the door and I hear a few voices, "Christina, who's at the d-" I turn around to see Four, Zeke, Will, and Uriah standing there. Christina and Will are talking about something but I notice the others are paying close attention to me.

"Can I help you?" I snap at them and Uriah clears his throat crossing his arms in front of his crotch along with the other two blushing boys.

"Well, we just wanted to pay a visit. We checked on Marlene and Lynn and we just wanted to, erm, say hello." Uriah says and I cross my arms over my chest and their eyes fly down to my boobs. I roll my eyes and place them on my hips instead.

"Cool," I answer shortly turning back to the television.

* * *

"So, you prefer Chocolate over Vanilla?" I ask Jack as we sit on the wooden bench outside of campus, we are still trying to hurry up and soak up these summer nights before they get freezing cold. Jack asked me right after dinner do I want to eat our dessert outside so he could, 'Get to know me better'. We basically played twenty questions. I found out that he is from Chicago, and he lives here. He is seventeen, and he is five feet 9 inches.

"Yes, Chocolate actually has a taste to me. . . Vanilla is well, vanilla." He says and I start to laugh at him. I do enjoy spending time with Jack, he is a nice person to hang out with and kill time with.

"I never really ate enough Chocolate ice cream to judge it," I tuck my hair behind my ear and look up to see him staring at me intently. He gives a small smile and I shift in my seat due to the silence. The hair that fell out of of the back of my ear lands right in front of my eye, Jack scoots over and moves my hair out of my face and leans down and presses his lips on mine. My body tense up, realizing that I am actually kissing him.

He pulls away with a smile, "Did you like Chocolate ice-cream now?"

* * *

Three weeks, three weeks of nothing but awkward talking between Jack and I. I told Christina about Jack and I kissing, and she would tease me when he comes around. Christina and I are sitting down at the lunch table, talking while eating our lunch before we have to go to stupid, English, "Tris?" I hear someone say from me and I look up to see Jack standing there. A blush forms on my face as Christina taps me under the table.

"Yes?" I ask him sitting up further in my chair, he hums and scratches the back of his head.

"I-I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me this Friday." He says and I know Christina is freaking out in her mind.

I think about it. . . Do I really want to go on a date with him?

* * *

 _a/n: sorry for the choppy short chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it and how you feel about Jack. Any request, let me know. Also, I am sorry for not updating for a long time._

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	6. Chapter 6

It seems like all eyes are on us, I can just feel the heat creeping up my neck to my face making him run his hand through his hair, "I-I just thought since I kissed you, I should take you out instead of having awkward conversation and making you feel like I got what I wanted. . . well, what do you say?" I feel Christina kick me hard under the table and I wince.

"Yes, yeah. That would be nice." I tell him and he nods his head at me with a smile turning around with the biggest grin on his face, "I'll come to your dorm around seven Friday then?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I smile at him.

* * *

"Tris, sugar, time to wake up to go to hell." I hear Christina whisper in my ear, I slowly opening my eyes, groaning at the thought of school. She chuckles and I hear her walk to her side of the bed. I finally get out of my warm inviting bed and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, hair, and face. I was up late last night, I pressed my outfit, finished my homework, and even took a shower and shaved. Tomorrow is Friday and I am just so nervous, only a little bit.

When I am finished freshening up, I straighten my hair and then put on some eyeliner, mascara, and some nude lipstick. I get dressed in my plaid blue skirt, a white fluffy sweater, and my blue leather jacket.I put in some gold earrings, with a couple of gold rings, and matching nose ring and necklace It's starting to get way cold outside, so it's time to pull out the thermal stockings, and slacks. I sling my bag over my shoulder, and Christina and I share a pop-tart.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to Mr. Roy today." I tell her with a mouthful of pop-tart, I open the door and I see Four walking past making me instantly swallow my pop-tart almost choking on it in the process. I gasp and my face starts to flush.

"Sorry," He tells me and Christina laughs, nudging my shoulder.

"Bye Tris,"

"Wait! I thought we were walking together!" I shout after her and she laughs again clicking the button on the elevator closing the door.

"Thanks for scaring me," I pout at him as we walk down the hallway towards the elevator.

"My bad," He smirks, "So, you and that Jack guy."

"Yeah, what's it to ya'?"

"Jack, is a _jackass_." He snickers at his comment and I roll my eyes clicking the button on the wall.

"It's a date, this Friday."

"He's probably going to take you out on a cheesy date to the movies, then get something to eat and drop you off at your dorm without getting caught, tell you a lot of compliments, and would mistakenly kiss you, telling you that he couldn't resist it." I eye him up and down as we get into the rather large box.

"Why do you know all of that? The things that you do I assume?" I smirk and he scoffs at me.

"No, he just looks like that type of guy."

"Why, would you do it different?"

"Totally different."

* * *

"I look okay right?" I ask Christina holding out my arms to her. I have on a short sleeve black peplum top with a gold zipper in the front, black leggings, and a pair of black booties. My hair is down and curly, I have on minimum make-up with red lipstick. I have gold earrings in, with matching chain, and rings.

"Yes, for the thousandth time, you look smoking hot!" Christina says spraying perfume on me making me cough. She smiles at me and hands me a cross-body bed and starts ushering me towards the door just as there is a knock. Christina slaps me hard on the butt and lets out a small squeal running towards the back. I rub my butt with a whine and I open the door moving my hand.

"Jack!" I exclaim happily, leaning forward to hug him, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"You look beautiful, are you ready?" I nod my head and close the door behind me. He grabs my hand and we start making our way towards the elevator, the doors open once he clicks the button and Four steps out of the elevator with that Nita girl from the party.

I give them a weak smile and we get into the elevator riding down to the first floor, where we leave and go to his car. A lot of the older people on campus have a lot of cars, I don't have my licence yet, or my permanent and I don't have a car.

"You have a car?" I asked shocked as he opens the door for me. He shuts the door and jogs to the other side and gets inside of the Silver Kia Optima.

"Yeah, just got it before I came here." He says starting the car up and clicking something on the radio making the car filled with soft music. "My parent's wanted me to keep driving down for the holiday's, they really don't want to keep driving up to get me."

I hum and nod my head, "So, where are you taking me?"

"I had something in mind, but, where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter, you can pick whatever." I tell him and he smiles grabbing my hand.

* * *

What Jack had in mind was pretty good, he did do everything that Four said though. He took me to a movie and let me choose the film, then afterwards he took me out to eat. Now we are walking through the park at night. It's not a lot of people around, which is nice because I like the alone time with him, "So, May 17th is your birthday. That means that we are a year and five months apart." He tells me as we stop at a bench to sit down, our stomachs full from the mint ice-cream that we had earlier.

"Yeah," I say smiling, "Thanks for taking me out, I really enjoyed tonight." I smile at him kissing his cheek.

"No problem, I enjoyed tonight too. You are really sweet Tris," He smiles at me, and I can't help but to think what Four said: _He's going to give you compliments._ I smile inwardly at Four's comment, thinking how true it is, I bite my lip at him and he brushes my hair out of my face, "You are beautiful too." He whispers and I smile at him and he slowly leans forward pressing his lips on mine and he lets out a sigh.

[Jack's Point of View]

It seems like I can't control myself around Tris, she is just perfect. It feels like she is all mine, and no one else's and she doesn't even know. She presses her lips back on mine making me let out a sigh of relief and I turn our heads to that I can deepen the kiss. She seems to like it so I lightly run my tongue on her bottom lip, her hand slowly creeps up my back on to my shoulder and then my hair as she opens her mouth for me. I slowly swipe my tongue on the inside of her mouth and she lets out a moan grabbing a fist full of her hair, I pull away from her lips and kiss down her neck, but before I could kiss her I pull away from her instantly thinking I did wrong.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I got carr-" she cuts me off by pressing her moist, colored, lips on mine and I smile. "Tris, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She looks up at me, her beautiful eyes gleaming from the full moon, "Yes."

* * *

 _a/n: Let me know how you feel about this chapter, I would love to know how you feel about Jack. There will be drama coming soon with some of the characters, and always remember there will be eventual Fourtris, it's still only the beginning of the book and school year for them, they can't just look at each other and start screwing each other. . . that takes time._

 _LET ME KNOW!_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's an answer for a guest that asked me a question, at least I think it was a question; The question was, 'Is Jack, Jack Kang or another Jack.'_**

 ** _No, it is not Jack Kang. He is Jack from Vine, Jack Gilinsky. You should look him up, ;)._**

 ** _If you have anymore questions please don't hesitate to ask me, enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 7: Public Display of Affection_

* * *

 _'My Boyfriend'_. Something that I would have never thought would fall out of my mouth, of course I had my small amount of boyfriends. I had one in the eighth grade, his name was Robert. He was too sweet and it wasn't working, so, I broke it off with him a week before graduation. After that I simply would talk to boys, and they would talk to me. A lot asked me out, but I would decline it because they were all too childish at my old school. They are more mature here. . . excluding Zeke and Uriah.

One week, one week of dating Jack and it's really not out in the open. He would walk me to my classes in the morning, sit with me at lunch, or spend time with me in the dorm while Christina would either be out shopping or with Will. No one has really questioned it, except Zeke, Will, and Marlene when we all sat together at lunch, they asked why he kept sitting over here so close to me when he went to go get something to drink, luckily, it was just us at our table the other's didn't arrive yet.

As for school, school sucks butt as usual. My grades are average, and the marking period is ending soon so I am trying to study more and ask for more extra work because my parent's are going to kill me if they find out that I have a grade lower than a 'B-'. So, Jack, Christina, Will, and Shauna have been helping me out with work that I didn't understand, I refuse to be in a room alone with Mr. Roy. He is so creepy, I moved my seat to the back with Christina so I could avoid looking at him. My parent's already called me thousands of times to remind me to do volunteer work and it sucks, I have to wash lunch trays or clean the display cabinets.

Halloween is coming up soon, so I helped put up all of the little decorations around the room, and Christina is apart of the decoration committee so she is in charge of making posters, setting up streamers, and helping decorate the Halloween party that is coming up in two weeks. I don't know if I am going to be. . . or if I'm even going, most likely everyone would drag me there.

I wouldn't be telling the truth if I said I absolutely hate this place, I'm coming around. If it weren't for creepy teachers, mean girls, and annoying rules; I wouldn't say this place is half bad.

* * *

"Nothing much has changed mom, I do volunteer work like you want me to. I am working on getting honor-roll, and I have a boyfriend." I say slipping the last part through hoping that she wouldn't question me. I am currently walking around the main section to my last class, no one really pays attention to the rules at the end of the day. . . no one as in the students.

"That's good. . . _A BOYFRIEND!_ " She shouts and I furrow my eyebrows holding the phone away from my now damaged ear, I let out a sigh regretting what I said and place it back to my ear, "Beatrice! How am I supposed to watch you! You're not even on birth control! Well, I shouldn't have to, you are way to young for that-"

"Mom, I understand! I wouldn't want that death pill anyways," I say turning on to my hall for my elective class, Tech Foundations. I bump into a girl and she scoffs at me, looking me up and down with a nasty look, pushing her skirt back down and she walks away, okay then. She looks like the girl that came out of the elevator with Four, Nita is her name. "Look, you don't have to worry about a thing, I am responsible enough to have a boyfriend away from you. Do you not want me to get married?"

"Yes, I don't want you pregnant."

* * *

After that spine chilling conversation with my mother about how to properly use protection, and to be safe. We finally ended the call just as I got to my class, now, I am sitting on my bed, rubbing lotion on my skin since I just got out of the shower and my hair is still wet. Christina is laying on her bed typing away on her computer because she has an essay due tomorrow, I hear a knock on the door and I groan standing up so Christina wouldn't have to.

I throw a soft pink robe around myself to cover the baby blue undergarments that I am wearing under here, I flip my wet, curly hair to my shoulder and I tie the knot on my robe, opening the door without asking who is there. There stands a smiling Four, his smile falters when he see's me, not in a bad way though, "What?" I playfully snap rolling my eyes and his smile returns and I take in his pearly white teeth.

"Well, Zeke is trying to make Kool-Aid and it isn't tasting right, do you have any sugar?" He says briefly looking me up and down, I look him up and down the same way he did my and cross my arms over my chest raising my eyebrows, waiting for the magic word, "Please?"

I nod my head turning around and motioning my arm for him to follow me to the kitchen, "How much do you need?"

"About three cups," He says and my eyes widen turning to him, "Who follows the Kool-Aid recipe? You need at least ten cups of sugar to satisfy yourself," He smirks at me, "You should know what that feels like," He jokes.

I scoff taking the white sugar down from the cabinet and a zip-lock bag, "I do not! I am an innocent girl-"

"IS NOT!" Christina shouts from the bedroom.

"Right." Four agrees and I roll my eyes handing him the bag of sugar.

"Out," I point to the door pushing him towards the door, he laughs and steps outside while I lean against the door frame, "You're welcome." I tell him with a smirk shutting the door.

I go back to the bedroom and slip on a pair of short shorts with a hoody. I blow-dry my wet hair then I pull it into a bun, getting under the covers. While Christina continues to type away on the computer muttering how much she hates teachers. Before I close my eyes, there is a ding on my phone and I lift it up, the charger restricting the length a little bit.

 _Hi, I hope that you are still awake- Jack_

 _Yeah- Tris_

 _What's up?- Tris_

 _Nothing, just wanted to check up on you. I am your boyfriend- Jack_

 _So you are going to do the cliche things that a boyfriend should do?- Tris_

I put a emoji sticking out it's tongue.

 _Not unless you don't want me to- Jack_

 _Then don't, what are you doing?- Tris_

 _Getting ready for tomorrow, I just got out of the shower- Jack_

 _Want me to face-time you?- Jack_

 _Sure- Tris_

I quickly grab my headphones placing them into my phone and plugging them in my ears just before my phone goes off, I click the answer button and I smile when I see Jack laying on his bed. Behind him is another person laying down faced away from him with the lamp off, "Hey." I smile waving at my phone.

"Hey,"

* * *

 _"Tris,_ " Christina exaggerates when Jack is making his way over to us in a pair of blue slacks with a long-sleeved white button up shirt that is tucked into his pants with a matching blue blazer. "He is so hot, I am so proud of you." She rushes out her words and pinches me in the side and I swat her hand away.

"Hey," Jack says giving me a hug and I wrap my arms around him and he leans down pecking my lips.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you guys have class?" Mr. Roy says walking up to Christina, Jack, and I. "There shouldn't be any kissing in the hallway's." He says sounding very pissed.

"Tris and I actually have a free period, what about you Jack?" Christina ask as Jack throws his arm around my shoulder.

"I have Science."

"Then get to it," Mr. Roy says eyeing us up and down and turns around stalking to his room. I always thought that since Mr. Roy is very young, he would be the cool teacher considering all the girls drool over him in class excluding myself, even Christina daydreams during class about him. It's pathetic.

"Alright, it seems like somebody pissed in his cereal this morning," I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Jack, "See you at dinner?" I ask and he nods his head kissing my lips again.

"Bye, Tris. Bye Christina."

"Bye!" We both say and then part our ways. Christina grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the main office.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she whips out her phone.

"We only have one more period after this, it doesn't matter. We're going shopping." She says and my eyes widen at her.

"For what? We already have a bunch of food, I have clothes. . ." I trail off.

"We are going to go shopping for our costumes, and maybe a little something for you." She wiggles her eyebrows and I groan, that can only mean one thing.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Halloween Costumes_

* * *

After shopping for an hour at Victoria's Secret is something that isn't fun. I was never the person to go shopping a whole bunch. But, when I did, it was torture. Christina wanted me to get some 'sexy' lingerie since I have a boyfriend now. I already had some 'sexy' stuff but I had to tell her that he needs to like me whether I have on granny panties or my Calvin Klein thong. Then, we went costume shopping for the big party that is coming up. Jeanine actually gave us permission to leave the campus to go to parties because it's a 'holiday' and that's the law even though nobody really didn't leave school for Halloween. Christina and I thought it would be really cute to be like an assassin/black widow type of girl at the party.

It's a full body leather suit with short sleeves to show off my tattoo's to really give off the badass façade. That's basically all I needed, Christina decided to be Cleopatra. Christina and I discussed that this holiday is the day where girls get the alright to be sluts and dress like thots without being shunned completely. But, Christina and I decided to be something that actually goes pass our butts.

"Thanks, for taking me to get my stuff. I'm going to go to Jack's really quick. Will you be alright?" I ask her as we set our stuff down in our dorm.

She nods her head laughing, "I'm going to be perfect, you should put the stuff I brought you." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Ugh, no Christina. I am not going to have a wedgie all day. But, we've only been going out for a four weeks, a month, I don't think I am going to loose my V-card to him today." I roll my eyes at her stuffing my phone in the front side of my skirt, I bid my goodbyes and then I leave the dorm heading towards the Men's side of the tenth grade dorms which is one floor above us. I knock on his door knowing that I am not supposed to be on the boy's side and that he should be home.

He answers the door shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants, "Hey," I smile at him stepping inside after he grants me access. He leans down kissing my lips and I smile through the kiss.

"Hey," He pulls away shutting the door behind me, his roommate must be gone. "Did you enjoy shopping?"

"Ugh, no. I did get my costume though."

"Mmh, what did you get?" He asks and I chuckle placing my hands on his chest.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"What if I want to match with you?"

"Fine, then all you need to know is that it's all black. If you want to match with me, veer off into the police section. But, I am not a officer." I tell him and he nods at me.

"Great," He says and leans down kissing me on the mouth I let out a sigh of relief when I feel the pressure of his lips on mine and I place my hands on his shoulders and they eventually make it's way to his hair. I pull away smiling, he lifts me up and carries me to his room so we could relax. "I am so tired, I really hate school." He says laying me on his bed.

The boys have way bigger beds and rooms than us girls, I find it quite annoying. Like, we are just as equal as them because without us women there wouldn't be any boys. There bed are Queen size beds while our's are twin sized. The bed size is just asking boys to bring girls back to the room, "I feel your pain."

* * *

"Tris!" Christina shouts from the shower, "Can you pop some popcorn please! Everyone should be here in ten minutes!" She shouts as I hear the shower cut off.

"Alright!" I shout back and I finish getting dressed. All of our friends are going to come over today so we can watch, "The Visit". I am pretty excited and nervous at the same time because some people said that it's scary. I finish getting dressed in my clothes which is a pair of Adidas leggings with a black crew neck t-shirt with socks. I just got out of the shower. My hair is in a messy bun at the back of my head. I go to the kitchen putting in a bag of popcorn letting it pop, I grab two giant bowls down and some plastic cups. Everyone is bringing something here, whether it's drinks or candy maybe even chips.

After the first bag is popped, I pour it in the bowl and start another bag. I go to the living room and I throw some pillows and blankets around some places and then there is a knock at the door, Christina slides out of the bedroom all the way to the door wearing a pair of shorts, a hoody that looks like Will's, and socks. Her hair is still damp and curly like mine but her's is in a bun like mine, "Got it!" She shouts and I laugh turning my attention back to the DVD player making sure that the CD from Redbox is right beside it and the television is connected to the player. I stand up and I feel someone hands touch my waist and I turn around jumping.

"Hey," Jack says leaning down pressing his lips against mine, I smile and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey, you scared me." I laugh pulling away, "Do you mind helping me with the popcorn?" I ask and he nods his head following me to the kitchen where we take the bowls to the living room. Within another ten minutes everyone is here, and we are all sitting on the couch watching the beginning of the movie. Four even took it upon himself to invite Nita. . . ugh, she makes me uncomfortable.

"If only my grandmother could cook like that." Marlene pouts as we see all the food that the grandma makes. The movie isn't that bad so far, it's not that scary.

Then the part of where they are playing hide and go seek at the bottom of my house, my heart starts beating really quick so I hide my face in Jack's biceps. Once they are finished playing the grandma peaks her head out of the opening, "I'm making biscuits." She says standing up and her skirt is torn and her butt check is showing and practically all of the boys spit out their soda's laughing. I roll my eyes at their immature actions.

"Jack," I whisper covering my eyes with the blanket, "I'm so scared." He chuckles and pulls me to his chest, pulling my leg over his lap.

It's on the part where they kept the camera downstairs and the grandma shows up, "Where did she go?" Uriah asks and all you can hear in here is our heart beats, and heavy breathing. She jumps in front of the camera and we all scream and Shauna throws popcorn at the screen and then stuffs her head in Zeke's arm.

"Why did we choose this movie!" Christina says tucking her body into Will's side while he just laughs.

"It's not the fact that there is monsters or anything, she just looks creepy." Zeke shivers and we all agree and continue watching the movie.

"Those aren't the grandparents!" Will shouts in disbelief.

"Plot twist!" Uriah sings in a girl's voice and we laugh.

"Haha! EW!" Lynn laughs looking at the screen where the grandpa puts his dirty diaper in the little boy's face. We are all weak when the little boy snaps out of it and goes into his football mode killing the grandpa.

"I don't think there was a refrigerator on the field." I laugh as the boy bangs his hand on the counter.

The movie finally ends and it's now a true statement that I will have nightmares, "That was a good movie, but, they were so stupid. I would have left and tried to get some help. I would have been left, screw my clothes." Lynn says.

"Ehh. . ." Christina says trailing off and we all start laughing. Of course she wouldn't leave her clothes.

* * *

 _a/n: Hope you are enjoying this, I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. It's snowing where I am and I didn't have school hopefully not tomorrow either. But, did you catch Four bringing Nita? There will be jealousy coming up in the next chapter between both pairs, and there would be eventual Fourtris because Foita is disgusting._

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello everyone, I am still alive I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I still remember this story and hopefully wont abandon it. Long chapter just to show how sorry I am._**

 _Chapter 9: Bubble Butt_

* * *

"Tris, does this costume look okay." Christina asks walking from the bathroom in a tight black pair of leather short, shorts. She has on a matching dark blue, tight, revealing, top with a police officer badge. She has on a pair of fishnet stocks, knee high boots, a cop hat, a fake gun, and her make-up is done very well. She's an officer.

"You look perfect, Will's going to crap his pants when he see's you." I wink at her and turn back to the mirror. I finish lining the eyeliner under my eyes and I finally put the mascara on, I curl my hair in loose ringlets and then I get my red pencil to draw a line around my lips and then I fill it in with red lipstick with the same shade making them look fuller. "Chris, can you help me put my costume on please?" I ask her taking off my robe that hides the red, lacy undergarments. Christina fake moans at my appearance and laughs while I playfully roll my eyes at her.

She helps me into the tight black leather suit with the short sleeves and she lets out a huge sigh as I zip up the zipper that was in the front of the suit, "I'm surprised that we got it over your huge bubble butt." She lets out a sigh and then slips on her pair of high heeled boots. I do the same with my leather boots.

"I do not have a bubble butt." I grumble and she laughs giving me a look.

"Yes you do." She points out as I stand up to spray some perfume on me, "Trust me, I catch so many guys everyday watching you walk. The top two guys that constantly stare is your boyfriend of course and Four. Sometimes I just want to yell at them to stop staring." She laughs and I mock her laugh while I strap the small guns in their places. We both check each other for minor flaws and then there is a knock at the door, I tell Christina that I will get it and I run to the door opening it to see Jack.

I gasp when I see his costume, he has on a pair of army fatigue pants, a black short sleeved shirt, combat boots, and a leather jacket, "I thought that since you were going to be something that helps the law, I could be in the army. Together we can save the day, Jack and Tris." He exclaims opening his arms and I laugh, jumping in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He hums as I squeeze him tightly, his hands grab my butt just as Christina walks out of the bedroom.

"Ugh, guys, get a room. I take that back, you can't screw her because we are about to go." Christina raises her eyebrows at us as Jack sets me down on the floor. I playfully glare at her. There is another knock at the door as I take in Jack's outfit.

"WE ARE HERE AND WE ARE READY TO GET SOME CANDY!" Uriah shouts walking into the house, he is dressed as a zombie but in mostly brown colors. His face is pale and there are perfect lines of blood running over his face, going perfect with his ripped clothing. I'm sure Marlene had to help him due to how artistic she is, she can draw her ass off.

"Why are you dressed in mostly browns?" I ask as Uriah and Jack do their bro thing that every boy does, it's like a handshake that every boy has to learn.

"Because, I really wanted to be a zombie, but I also wanted to express how much I love Dauntless Cake, so I combined the two and decided to dress in mostly browns to show how much I love both." Uriah says and smiles at me, I slowly nod my head still kind of confused and he smiles patting my shoulder and he and Jack walk towards the kitchen. Marlene is also a zombie, based off of Uriah. Zeke is a Ninja while Shauna is a Disney character, Jasmine from Aladdin. Will is a nerd, even though he didn't really have to dress up- he noogied me for that which ruined some of my hair-.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" I chuckle looking at Four as Lynn passes me in an orange t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, she's so nonchalant about everything. I would love to see how she was as a child, maybe something happened in her life that made her so. . . dead but alive at the same time. Damn, she should have been the zombie instead of Uriah and Marlene.

Four looks me up and down and I swear I see his eyes dilating just a small bit, "A shadow." He answers shortly. I look him up and down at his black jeans, black long sleeve fitting t-shirt, and black Timberlands. I laugh covering my mouth.

"How unique." I say sarcastically. He flashes me a smile and nods his head.

"See, Tris, you are talking about me being myself. All Four did was go through his closet and picked out everything black." Will says walking to me, placing his elbow on my shoulder. I nod my head in agreement looking Four and up and down, Four playfully rolls his eyes at us and walks past Will pulling his suspenders giving him a wedgie making him shriek and me to laugh even harder.

"Let's go guys! I'm ready for these hot chicks!" Uriah shouts and Marlene rolls her eyes beside him obviously pissed at the fact of what Uriah said. I give her a sympathetic look and she nods her head at me, Uriah can be an idiot sometimes. Marlene is a beautiful girl and spends her time on Uriah with helping him with school work and even being a good friend to him, she spends more time with him than she does with us and he's too dumb to see that. It looks like a job for Shauna, Tris, and Christina.

* * *

Loud music blares out of the speakers hung up randomly around the place. There is cobwebs, fake spiders, coffins, witches hats, and smoke all of the room, whoever party this is did an amazing job with the decorations. There is just a little too much smoke, to the point where you have to hold someone's hand just to guide your way around the room, "I'm going to find candy." Uriah says grabbing Marlene's hand dragging her to search the apartment for some treats.

"I'm going to find Nita." Four grumbles walking away, a twinge of disappointment shoots through my heart and I fight the urge to frown and grab his hand telling him to stay with me. But, I am with Jack and I don't even know what his relationship is with the evil walking Barbie. Shauna takes Zeke to the dance floor and Christina and Will instantly found a corner to make-out in.

"Where do you want to start first?" I hear Jack whisper in my ear grabbing my hips from behind. I turn around to him grabbing his hand thinking of ways to get my mind off of Four, I lean up on the tip of my toes pressing my lips to his. "Oh I see." He mumbles and grabs my hips and drags me to a corner where there is a lot of smoke coming from it, I'm sure people could get off the hook with having sex. People would just think that they are dancing.

I moan when Jack bites down on my lip hard and just as he swipes his tongue in my mouth, I feel that I am being pulled away from him. I gasp and turn around seeing Christina laughing a bit, she gives Jack a sorry smile and then starts pulling me towards the kitchen, "Oh my goodness, Christina, you scared the hell out of me." I furrow my eyebrows at her as she hands me a cup that has drinks in them. I give her a look and as she sips her's and I slowly set my down on the counter, looking around for a bottle of juice or soda. I find some water and I start drinking that.

"What were you doing with Jack?" She squeals at me, and then excitedly fans herself.

"I was making out with him until you decided to stop us, the same thing you were doing with Will."

"Yeah, about that, Will may or may not have a huge boner, so I had to leave him before he-" I tune her out on purpose, "in his pants, so I just told him to calm down and stand in a corner, drinking something looking cool."

"Great." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"Are you drinking?" She asks looking from me to her bottle, and then it hits her, "I forgot you don't drink, shit, my bad. But, Tris, you being all innocent may be a huge turn on to some guys, but I want you to experience your first drink with me. If you don't like it then you don't have to drink it. . . please?"

"Peer pressure Christina, that is what you are giving me. All those videos in Health are finally showing." I joke poking her in the cheek as she gives me a cup and pops a piece of chocolate in her mouth. She moans at the mini crunch bar and I shake my head about to set the cub down but she stops me, "Christina, I don't want to drink. That is something that I don't want to do and that's final." I snap and she holds her hands in the air.

"Fine," She says defeated, "Good choice though, I would have to arrest you for underage drinking." She jokes, flashing me her fake badge and then walks away to her boyfriend who seems a little less happy. I sigh and look down at the dark bottle giving it a small sniff, the smell burns my nose and I place it back on the counter walking away from it. . . why must I be so innocent?

* * *

"Having fun?" I hear a deep voice that doesn't sound of Jack. I turn around still holding on to the red mini airhead. I see Four standing there smiling, I smile at him and before I could respond to him, Nita, the girl who is dressed as a nurse with her boobs practically spilling out of her tight dress, she should have just came in her undergarments. I roll my eyes at her without her knowing and I swallow my candy.

She looks me up and down sneering at me, "What are you dressed as? Seems very unique" She asks me in so much rudeness, and sarcasm. I don't understand why she doesn't like me, I don't even know here. All I know is her name.

"Assassin, let me guess what you are. . ." I trail off and tap my chin looking up, acting like I am thinking. I act like the idea comes to my mind and I smile at her, "Nita, you are so damn unique. I think you are the only girl ever, and the only girl here who decided to come as a stripper on theme night." I say and she gasps as Four snorts, trying to hold back laughter. He grabs his face and she looks at him in disbelief, while he tries to get himself under control.

"Um, clearly you are blind-"

"Um, clearly-"I mock her loud, squeaky voice,"you need to do something with that dress. I mean come on Nita, _conceal don't feel, don't let it show_." I say playfully covering my hands over her boobs. by now, Shauna and Christina who were obviously paying attention are laughing loudly. Four is really turning a dark shade of red from holding in laughter.

"I don't need to talk to you, you Freshmen-"

"Great, then walk away. You came over here." I tell her honestly and I can hear Christina and Shauna 'ooh'-ing childishly in the background and Four runs his hands down his face and lets out a sigh as his face turns to a lighter shade of pink.

"Four, you aren't going to help me?" She squeaks crossing her arms over her chest, something she doesn't need to do, she turns back to me obviously pissed, "You have no right to talk to me like that. I can make your life a living hell, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear lieutenant!" I playfully salute her still wondering while she is still standing in front of me. "But honestly Nita, why all of the hostility? Come on _buddy_ , don't be mad, be glad!" I exclaim as I enjoy watching her face turn a shade of red showing how upset she is. I pout at her and the girls wipe their tears from their eyes.

"Please leave me alone Nita." I tell her in all seriousness, this can be counted as harassment if I were childish and called the cops, I turn to Four with a small smile forming on my lips, "Thanks for checking on me like a normal person would, but maybe if you left then she would trail along behind you." I say and he gives me that same sexy crooked smile showing only one of his dimples.

"I'm okay," He says strained like he is still holding in bits of laughter, I could tell how some were still escaping him.

Nita huffs and stomps her foot, walking away going back to her thotish friends. I feel Christina holding on to me while her shoulders shake.

"Geez, if only I could think of smart comebacks like that." She laughs and Four finally starts laughing.

"Frozen. . . Tris. . . you are a true genius." Lynn says walking up clapping me on the shoulder, seems like a lot of people were paying attention.

"Wow guys, you are acting like I won the championship of something." I say laughing.

"Oh but you did!" Shauna says animatedly. "Now, lets celebrate your win kid." She says and drags me to the nearest candy bowl.

Mom would be so dissapointed in how I handled that, well she needs to get through her mind that I'm _not so innocent._

* * *

 _How was that chapter? I really enjoyed the Nita's argument situation, did you like that? It seems like Tris and Four keep trying to talk but something always interrupts them. . . hmm. . .let me know how you feel about this story because I could stop it._

 _More things to come in, **Not So Innocent** , _

_{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Nita and Vomit are Pretty Synonymous_

* * *

The end of the first semester is ending and you can tell by stepping foot on campus. Everyone is spending more time in the Library's and the smell of fresh brewed coffee is in the air more than usual. The talk of parties and drinking are no more evident and the talk of asking for extra credit or study guides filled it's spots, it's getting colder outside making most of the girls switch to their dress pants instead of those skirts but some still wear them with thermal socks or leggings.

All of the girls including myself found a great job, it's a diner that was just built. They call it, 'The Pit' due to all of stone like walls, almost like an ending pit. Due to it being new, they were looking for new workers instantly so we all applied to the jobs. We are all waitresses and it seems like there weren't really a lot of openings, just for cleaners and other things.

"Oh sweetie! I am so proud of you, you are really maturing." Mom squeals into the phone as I walk back to my dorm, I just finished up my last class. Today has been a drag with all of these things that I have to return before the end of the semester exams. Plus, we had a two hour long talk with Mrs. Mathews for all of the grades, obviously she caught a boy and girl screwing in their dorm's and she wasn't happy, so she took away all of our privileges of leaving campus for a week. We now have an earlier curfew than our usual 11 p.m. and now it is 9:30 until she thinks we have learned our lesson, it's not my fault that we all have raging hormones. "Are you still coming down for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes mom, as long as you are still picking me up. You really need to take me to get my learners permit." I tell her with a sigh, adjusting my black pants. I fix my backpack and bite my lip waiting for her response.

"Fine, if you still have time down here from Thanksgiving, then we will see. I will have to talk to your father about that. But, even though you have your learners permit, you don't have a car so I don't know what the big rush is."

"Just knowing that I can drive is enough mom, hopefully with this new job I will be able to get my own car." I let out another sigh, fishing through my bag for my key. Christina is probably sleeping now.

"Are you still doing volunteer work?"

"Tris!" I hear someone shout from down the hall, I turn my head towards the elevator to see Jack getting out. He smiles at me and walks towards me.

"Yeah mom, sorry someone is calling me. I love you, bye."

"What? I-I guess so, call me later. I love you too, bye." She rushes with a big puff and clicks off. I squeal and jump into Jack's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, he smiles and presses his lips against mine when his hands find their way to my butt. "What are you doing here?" I ask pulling away from our kiss. We have been officially dating for a month and week since last month.

"Well, I was bored and decided to visit you"

"So, I'm the last choice of you being bored?" I get off of him, crossing my arms over my chest. He runs his hand over the back of his head.

"No-NO, it wasn't meant to come out like that. You know that you will always be on my mind." He says and leans down pressing his lips on mine, "Shall we?" He motions to the door and I smile, opening it. I go to my bedroom to see Christina sprawled out on the bed with Will behind her, his arm around around her waist and his head on her shoulder, they are both sleeping peacefully. I smile and shut the door going back to the kitchen to write a note for her. They are so cute together.

"Christina and Will are here." I tell him writing a note leaving it on the counter, "What about your place?" I ask and he nods his head and we both make our way to his dorm. My head turns where Four and Zeke's dorm are located, at the end of the hall, and I see a door opening. I see Four and Nita exiting, Nita sneers at me while Four locks the door. I rush Jack into the elevator not wanting to ride it with them, I close the door and let out a sigh feeling like my heart has been torn out my chest.

* * *

Jack moans into my mouth as he opens his door lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He kicks the door shut with his foot and slams my back against the door making me let out a grunt, I just want to forget what I saw earlier. I want to get that image erased out of my mind, really Four, Nita?

He kisses down my neck pulling off my black blazer, I sucks on my weak spot making me moan into his neck. It's crazy how he found it that easily, one of the boys back home found it a long time ago and ever since then, it was very sensitive. I pull off his blazer as he takes me to his bedroom, an uneasy feeling goes through my stomach giving me second thoughts of my actions. He stumbles to his room all while unbuttoning my grey shirt and sits down on his bed laying back with me straddling him, he moans when I move slightly on his boner to finish taking off my top and undo my bun.

I fit my mouth back to his and he unbuttons my pants, the only sound evident in here is our sighs, breathy moans, and wet kisses. I feel as there is no love in our kisses, nothing but lust and wanting. Too soon, I am withering in my pink lacy undergarments, underneath him and him above me in dark red briefs, his length obviously excited. From what I can tell he's pretty big, a tad bit over average size. Some girls say size doesn't matter, but for me it does. Not to mention, I am a virgin and my heart is pounding in my chest. I want my first time to be amazing, not with something small.

"J-Jack?" I ask as his fingers hook in the pink lace underwear, suddenly goosebumps appearing on my arms. He hums and starts kissing down my neck as my underwear gets lower almost exposing me to the cold air. "I'm not ready for sex yet." I say with a huge blast of shyness, why must I be so innocent? I just want to crawl in a tight space and die of suffocation.

He furrows his eyebrows at me, "I'm a virgin." I tell him with a sigh, pushing him off of me. His breathing comes shallow and he turns to his back, his boner still standing at attention, he shifts uncomfortably. "Sorry," I whisper turning back to him, sadness and embarrassment the only two emotions running through my head, he lets out a little sigh and pulls me to his side.

"It's okay," He says leaning down to kiss me on my cheek, I can tell that he is starting to get a little less happy. I roll to his side and wrap my arms around him and he puts the blanket across us. I slowly close my eyes and hope that we don't get caught.

* * *

 _Mmmh, something steamy is brewing up. The girls have a new job? Jack very eager to get it on? Nita and Four? CHRISTINA AND WILL! Haha, I'm just playing, that's pretty normal. Stay tuned for more, let me know how you feel about this story. I might come up with a new schedule instead of randomly updating._

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone, sorry for the long time for waiting for this update. I have come up with the idea of a schedule but it isn't finalized, I am thinking about updating on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It might change due to my time, but in the mean time, enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 11: Two Truths and a Lie_

* * *

Awkward. That is the word that describes how things have been between Jack and I. I know what he really wants to have sex, but, I'm only in the tenth grade. Loosing my virginity is the last thing on my mind. I know that he gets upset whether I have to stop him and he has to deal with his. . . situation by himself in the bathroom but, I don't want to loose it. . . not now.

I finish putting on the black crew-neck shirt that matches the black skinny jeans and my black timberlands, I put my name tag on and I leave from the locker room going to the front. I tie on my half apron that only holds pens, straws, napkins, and of course my book to take orders. I leave my hair down and go towards the front of the shop where I see a few people getting set down by Marlene who has a happy smile on her face. Here, at work, it is a perfect blend of all of us so that each customer get what they need considering how they act. Lynn is blunt when she needs to be, Marlene is always happy, Christina is good at giving suggestions, Shauna is good at multitasking, and I am good at being tough and quick.

"My section." Christina rolls her eyes, going towards her section where a family of three are set at. Usually during the day is where some of the young people come to hang out or get cups of coffee, at night is where the rowdy high schoolers and college students come to eat and drink. We don't whip out the alcohol until the night to keep it kid-friendly during the day. I continue to chew on my gum and sit at the far end of the counter, doing some of my homework.

"Tris, there's some people at your section." Shauna tells me walking past with two plates of burgers and fries. Even though the Pit hasn't been out long, we are famous for our burgers, fries, and cake. The cake is amazing and is prepared by one of our chefs in the back, Bud. Bud is really nice to hang out with, he is in his early thirties but has the spirit of a teenager. I let out a groan and pop my gum. I walk over there to see Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Four sitting at a booth that is close to the window. A smile forms on my face at the fact that I don't have an obnoxious group.

"Hey," I wave at them, getting out my notepad scribbling down their table number. "What can I get for you?" I ask and they start to order their food, once they ar finished I take it to bud for him to make. They all end up getting the same thing which is burgers, fries, and shakes. I make their strawberry milkshakes, and Four's specific Chocolate only. I place their drinks on the tray and walk towards them.

"Food should be out soon." I tell them, handing their shakes.

"Where's Marlene?" Uriah asks looking around the diner.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know Uriah. Let me just pull out my Marlene-o-meter and search for her." I tell him sarcastically, "I will find your crush, just give me a second." I say as his cheeks start to form a light pink. He glares at me as she walks past us, waving at everyone. Four laughs and taps Uriah on the arm playfully which is totally out of character for him.

"I heard there is a meeting with Mrs. Matthews coming up." Will says and we groan. All we need is a two hour meeting with that evil lady, "I'm on the verge of just sticking my finger down my throat and say that I caught the flew or something."

"You?" I exclaim laughing, "How about me! I'm right behind you." I say raising my eyebrows as there is the annoying ding at the front door signaling that someone is here and ready to be seated.

"Tris!" I hear Bud shout and Christina walks past me groaning as she goes to the party of five.

"My feet are killing me." She grumbles passing past me, Will follows her and I smile walking past the dining counter into the back to get the boys food.

* * *

"Bye Bud! By Erin! Bye Lisa!" I shout walking out of the clean diner, waving my hand at them. I turn around and abruptly run into a tall figure, I groan at the pain forming on my boob and I look up to see Four standing there. "Excuse me!" I exclaim touching his rock hard arm, I instantly pull it away as my face starts to blush seriously. I get so nervous around him, it seems like I need to impress him and of course me being so inexperienced with a lot of things, I probably make myself look like a fool.

"It's okay, I'm sure that I hurt you more than you hurt me." He says the sound of his NorthFace wind-breaker jacket swishing against his covered torso. "I bet you are wondering what I am doing here. . . I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to Starbucks with me. . . I know girls are into that type of stuff." He says making a huge smile form on my face. He smiles at me too.

"What do you mean, 'Girls are into that type of stuff' I can be different." I say smiling at him. "And, it's eight at night, why Starbucks?"

"Well, I know that girls are in love with Starbucks, I don't know what else to choose unless you want to go to somewhere I like. . . like, a food place. Then, I just wanted to talk to you. . . get to know you better." He says.

"I really wish that I could. . . but, Christina is waiting for me." I say pointing down at yellow cab. . . that isn't there anymore. I furrow my eyebrows, turning back to Four.

"I told her to go ahead, hoping that you would take me up on your offer." He says as a gush of cold wind slaps me in the face making me shiver in my small cardigan. . . I really hate the Fall. "I know you are probably thinking that I am some stalkerish, crazy, rapist, killer guy. But, I just simply want to take you to get some coffee so we could talk more."

A small frown spreads on my lips, "I don't want Nita getting upset at me for getting coffee with her boyfriend." I say raising my eyebrows at him as we start to slowly walk down the street. "I really don't feel like arguing."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Four practically spits, his own eyebrows furrowing, "She wants to be, but her perfume is too strong, her clothes are too short and she doesn't have a good spirit." He shrugs his shoulders, as we near a black Hummer.

"This is your car?" I ask in disbelief. . . _calm down, Beatrice. Why do you always get worked up when you see someone with a car? Maybe because I don't have one._

"Yeah, do you want to go. . . or I can take you back to the campus." He shrugs his shoulders. A smile forms across my face and I nod my head, getting into his large truck. I strap on my seat-belt and wait for Four to get into the car, my phone makes a ding and when I look down I see I have a text from Jack.

* * *

 _ **Hola everyone, sorry for the long wait. . . and for the cliff-hanger.**_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Starbucks/ Two Truths and a Lie pt.2_

* * *

I decline the call not wanting to actually talk to him right now. I don't have the guts to tell him that I am going out to get coffee early in the morning with another eleventh grader at night. I bite my lip and place my hands in my pockets not wanting to bring up the situation again or even think about it, a twinge of guilt rushes through me as Four gets in beside me. He starts the car up and we head towards the 24 hour Starbucks.

"So, tell me about yourself. We are going to get coffee to talk about each other." He says and briefly turns to look at me, "How about we do five questions, a shorter version of twenty questions."

"Okay, fine. Ask me five questions." I say drawing patterns on my dark screen of my phone.

Four hums, "Where are you from/are you fully american, how old are you exactly, what's your favorite food, favorite color, favorite thing to do in your spare time." He says and I think about it, nobody really asked me about my favorite color really, except for Christina and Jack. Back at home the boys at school only wanted sex from me but I wasn't like that. I smile absentmindedly feeling the warmth of the truck finally hit my chilled bones.

"Well, I live in Chicago. . . around the suburbs. I am not fully american, I have Italian in my blood. I am sixteen years old, my favorite color is dark blue," I smile, thinking about the color of his eyes, my color has changed from green to the color of his eyes, "Um, favorite food. . . pizza maybe or take-out Chinese food between those two, my favorite thing to do in my spare time is to relax under covers, while eating candy and binge watching shows or movies."

"Oh so you are a cuddler?" He asks and I scoff at him, he gives me a glance, his eyebrows furrowing into confusion.

"I am not a cuddler, I only do that when I am cold. My turn, what is your favorite food, favorite fruit, age, color, and what is your real name."

"Well, I like pizza also, I don't know who doesn't. My favorite fruit is strawberries, seventeen, blue-grey, and I'd rather not say." He says getting a little to defensive at the end when I asked him about his name.

"Why? You don't like your name?" I ask raising my eyebrows as he pulls into the almost vacant Starbucks.

"It's not that. . . I'd just rather not talk about it right now." He says and I nod my head. The rest of the way to Starbucks we ride in silence, it isn't awkward or anything. It's just comfortable, almost like we've been friends forever and we can sit in silence together. He pulls into the parking lot of the small cafè. We both get out of the car and go inside, I decide to order a hot cinnamon dolce latte. Four orders a regular black coffee with milk, creamer, and sugar.

"You don't like flavored coffee?" I ask as we take a seat at one of the tables.

Four shakes his head, setting his steaming cup down on the kind of sticky table, "Well, It's not that I don't like it. I'm just not all into the caramel stuff, I'd rather get something I won't waste." He says and I nod my head in agreement, telling him that we could have just went to WaWa's or a Seven Eleven if he wanted plain coffee instead of paying a different price, "So, how are thing working for you with your new job?" He asks taking another sip of his coffee, I do the same through my straw and place it down on the table, clasping my hands over my lap.

"Alright, I'm still learning the ropes of things. It's easier than I thought since I never had a day in my life. I am trying to save up money so I can make a gift bag for my parents when I go back home for Thanksgiving. I really didn't leave the house happy, I hope that I didn't leave them in bad spirits." I say, almost chastising myself for telling him this much information. I've never really told anyone about my life back at home, and I really don't know Four anyways.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, back at home. I loved my old school, there is where I grew up at with my friends and got close with them. I really didn't want to leave because I was comfortable where I was at." I say and he nods his head. "I want to ask you a question, why did you come to the boarding school?" I ask twirling the skinny green straw around the top of my steaming cup.

"Eh, just some things. I just wanted to get out of the house." He says and I don't quite believe it.

I let out a huge sigh, "I give you detailed answers when you ask me questions. You don't, I don't think that's fair." I tell him and he looks up from his cup with various emotions running through his beautiful colored eyes. I mentally scold myself for thinking about another guy when I'm with Jack. . . Jack, who I met at a party.

"Fine, how about we make it even. Let's play another game; Two truths and a lie." He says and I nod my head thinking that is fair enough. I give him a smile, brushing the hair off of my shoulder, crossing my leg and leaning back against the black metal chair knowing that we are going to be here for a while.

"I'll start." I volunteer, "I hate cats, I love to swim, and most of the time my hands are freezing." I know I started out bland, but hopefully this game will give me answers to questions that are bouncing off the walls in my head for Four.

"Hmm," He hums and thinks, "You hate cats."

"Ding! Ding!" I laugh nodding my head, "You're right I like cats and dogs." I nod my head, "You go."

"Okay, I've had ten girlfriends before, I like watching funny videos, and Zeke made me almost choke on a Lego once." He says and I frown at the thought of me being right if I choose one of the others which leaves out him having ten girlfriends. This man is like a Greek god, I am positive that he has got his fair share of girls.

"I choose. . . the lie. . . that you like watching funny videos." I say and he starts to laugh a little bit.

"Really? I like a good laugh, but it depends on who's with me." He flashes me a smile making a warm feeling spread across my face, "I like watching funny videos, Zeke did almost make me chose on a Lego, the lie is the amount of girlfriends I had." He says and I let out a small puff of air nodding my head.

"So, in that case, how many girlfriends have you had before?" I question leaning forward on the table.

"Hey, I thought we were playing this game." He says and I frown, "I'm just playing, I've only had one girlfriend."

"One?" He nods his head, "Uno?" He nods his head again, "Unum?" I ask "Un?" I ask again and he laughs nodding his head at me amazed.

"You took Spanish, Latin, and French?" He says in disbelief, "But your only one grade below me." He says and I can't help but to let a lout lap bubble past my lips. "How?" He asks leaning forward.

"I took Spanish all through Middle school since I was so advanced and I took Latin all courses in my ninth grade year and I am learning French this year." I say and he nods his head, impressed with me. "Do you know any languages?" I take a sip of my coffee that is now cooling down.

"I know Spanish and I am currently learning Latin." He says never addressing the fact as to why I was so shocked about the fact that he only has had one girlfriend.

"Nice, if you ever need a tutor, I'm here." I say and he gives me a look, not a look that says _will you do more than tutor me_ but almost like a _really_ look, "Yeah, I will help you out if you need it. But don't worry it won't make your reputation go down." I joke and he laughs a little bit, a pink color going on his cheeks.

* * *

"Tris wake up!" Christina shouts jumping on my bed, "Jack has been blowing up both of our phones asking for you and I refuse to stand here trying to put on my make-up when I hear your annoying phone ring. Wake up!" She says and I groan kicking her leg and she falls off. Since last night was Friday, and I stayed out late with Four, I thought I could sleep in this weekend and just relax.

"Good, I expect details about you and Four." She says when she see's me stand up from my warm bed stretch out my arms to see that it is noon, I go to the bathroom with the door ajar as I pee and then just to piss Christina off I brush my teeth and hair, then to piss her off even more I get into the shower.

"Beatrice Prior!" She pulls back the shower curtain, her light brown face turning a shade of pink. I shriek and cover my wet body but she continues to stare into my eyes, "Tell me details or I will violate you!" She says sticking her fingers in my face.

"Christina!" I shriek my own face turning a dark shade of pink as I try to pull the curtains over my nakedness. I'm so glad she's only looking at my face right now.

"Promise me that you will tell me about your outing last night!" She shouts, still looking into my eyes as I cover my boobs with one hand and my nether regions with my other hand, backing up against the wall. "Don't worry Tris, I'm not going to look at you naked I've seen those boobs enough times when you forgot your towel, they are amazing by the way but I am not going to look at you. . . I don't get down like that. GETTING OFF TOPIC!" She says and I hold out my pinky to her and she smiles and locks it. She is so crazy sometimes.

I shake my head and continue to cleanse and shave myself in the shower, "Oh Trissy!" Christina sings as she walks into the bathroom and I groan at the thought of her pulling back the curtains again, "Jack is here to talk to you." She says and my heart sinks.

* * *

 _Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for not updating. My week has just been busy so please bare with me. I know I am off schedule it is still a lot to put into practice. I came down with something I think, I have just been using the bathroom a lot and have been nauseated so I am home from school and decided to update. Sorry for the TMI part. Hopefully next time I will be on schedule, now, I must sleep!_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter! This time I tried to update on schedule, enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 13: Irrational_

* * *

"What do you mean, _Jack is here_?" I question, peaking my head out of the curtains. She playfully widens her eyes at me while pursing her lips.

"I'm going to go hangout with Will, wish me luck. Hopefully I get laid." She jokes and I give a weak laugh nodding my head at her. She exits the bathroom and worry spreads throughout my body. Why am I so worried? _It's not like I did anything wrong_. _All I did was get coffee early this morning with Four and ignored his call. . . damn, that sounds bad._ I let out a sigh cutting off the water, I get out of the shower drying off and then lotion down. I put my Pink brand undergarments on and I put on a pair of Adidas leggings with a black shirt. I blow-dry my hair briefly and leave it down in natural curls. I exit the steamy bathroom and see that Jack is nowhere to be found.

I put on some deodorant and put on my black and white Nike jacket since it's freezing in here, I put on some fluffy socks and go out into the living room where Jack sits on the couch a cup in front of him, "Hey." I say, my own voice sounding not like myself. Don't tell on yourself Tris. . . but, it's not like I had sex with the guy. Actually far from that.

"Hey babe," He says standing up, he walks towards me placing his rather small hands on my shoulder and leans down pressing a kiss to my lips, lingering a bit. He pulls away and smiles at me, at least he's not mad. "I tried calling you, you didn't reply. I got worried." Something tells me otherwise.

"Oh," I say raising my eyebrows as he sits down on the couch, grabbing my waist and pulling me down to sit on his lap, "I got out of work late this morning, and then Four was there so he asked if I wanted to go get coffee with him." I say and he furrows his dark brown eyebrows at me.

"I'm assuming that you went." He says sounding rather upset.

"You assumed right." I slide off of his lap and I place my back on the arm of the love seat, pulling my legs up to my chest. "Don't be mad, it was just _coffee_ from the 24-hour Starbucks. It's not like we had sex or anything. We can barely do that." I mutter under my breath, messing with the strings of my leggings.

"I mean, you went out with Four, at a Starbucks for coffee. That is one of the 'hottest' boys, that's what the girls say. I should feel some type of way. I am your boyfriend." The hurt in his voice is evident. "You could have at least picked up your phone and told me."

"I didn't know you were up." I defend myself.

"I called you."

"You can check my phone log, I didn't realize that it was missed until later." I lie, that's because I ignored it. I sigh when I see him staring at the corner of the room, twisting his hair in his hand while his arm rest on the arm rest of the sofa, "Don't be mad at me, you can't be irrational about it." I tell him leaning over, I grab his face and press my lips against his.

"I'm not mad," He says sounding. . . mad.

"I know you're mad. There will be many boys in the future and so will there be with boys. We can't stop life." I tell him pressing multiple kisses on his lips, he soon smiles into the kiss and kisses me back leaning over further and further until I am laying on my back with him hovering over me.

"When will Christina be back?" He asks as my heart pounds into my chest, why is this boy so fixed into getting into my panties? I don't want to have sex right now dude! He starts kissing down my neck and slowly starts unzipping my jacket and I shiver from the cold air.

"Jack I'm cold." I whine as he presses kisses all over my sternum, I can't help but to let out the smallest moan, "I don't know when she will be back." I grab his shoulders, wishing that Christina would barge into here right now.

"I'll be quick." He kisses my lips and swipes his tongue in my mouth. I pull away from him furrowing my eyebrows, wanting him to get off of me.

"Jack, I don't want me loosing my virginity to be _quick_. I want it to be slow. . . I want it to happen when it happens and I don't want it to happen now." I say and he gets off of me, pissed and dissapointed. "Why must you always be angry with me? We just solved something, and now we are getting upset at each other again." I say and think of a solution. There's always breaking-up with him, or kicking him out. . . no, I still like him. We have been going out for a month and three weeks. . . almost two months.

"You know," I say with my voice low, my hand running over his chest. "There's always substitutes for sex." I say licking my lips. He looks at me, his eyes a shade darker. I nod my head at him, I lean over and press my lips against his my heart threatening to jump out of my chest of thoughts what I am about to do. I have to do this. . . for our relationship. His hands run through my hair and he sighs against my lips. I slide off of the couch glancing at the front door hoping that Christina won't come in. . . hopefully, she is getting laid which gives me time. I get on my knees, breathing hard my heart demanding out of my chest. I am so scared, this is totally a sacrifice.

"Now, this is my first time." I warn him as he helps me unbutton his pants, I gulp when I see his enlarged member standing up from his boxers. I pull them down and instantly want to scream, cover my eyes, and run away far from this room.

"It's okay." He places my hands on his member, "I'll help you."

* * *

I lay on my bed, under my covers hiding away from the world that now probably looks at me as a dirty girl. I swear, I am turning so. . . not, innocent. Jack left ten minutes ago and Christina never came back. I skipped lunch and decided to eat here, I'm surprised that I could keep it down from having half of that stuff go down my throat that came out his body. My mom called mid time of me blowing Jack and I nearly had a heart-attack. I was so scared and turned on at the same time while doing that to him. . . he seemed to enjoy it and practically begged me to let him return the favor but I was just ready for him to leave and me to never address what I just did to him. I was so embarrassed since I nearly gagged in front of him.

It feels like if I let these covers off of me and I walk out of this room, people would look at me disgusted of what I did. . . man, this is what I wanted. . . to not be innocent and this is what I got. . . this feeling is horrible.

"Damn, why is it so dark in here?" I her Christina asks with a giggle and then I hear the front door being slammed. "Tris?" She calls out and then I see the light get cut on from under the covers.

"I know you aren't sleeping." She pulls the covers back and smiles at me, sitting on the bed, "What's wrong? You're sick?" All of the playfulness fall out of her voice replacing it with concern, her eyebrows knitting together.

"No," I tell her sitting up on the bed, taking the hood of my jacket off.

"Well, your cheeks are red." She places her cold hands on my flushed cheeks.

I push her hand away, "I'm not sick." I mutter.

"Then, what's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"Do you want to talk about it, I promise that it wouldn't leave this room." She holds out her pinky and I nod my head, taking in a deep breath nodding my head. I hook my finger to her pinky one and let out another sigh.

"I gave Jack a blowjob."

She gasps, her eyes twinkling, "Really? That's great! You are breaking out of your shell!" She pokes me in the side laughing, "Why is that so bad?"

"I mean. . . it was my first time and I really didn't want to do it. He was pissed because of the Four thing, and then got mad because I declined him about having sex. . . I'm not ready yet Christina, I'm just not ready to loose my virginity. If doing something as simple of blowing him made me want to crawl in a hole and die. Imagine if I loose my virginity, I am moving off of campus. I felt the need to do that to save our relationship so he wouldn't get mad at me and want to leave me. He would get bored with me. . . and, I don't want that. It feels like I always have to please him and I know for a fact that I'm not supposed to feel like that in this relationship and he shouldn't either. . . .it's complicated." I let out a sigh.

"Well, I know that you don't want to break up with him. Just let him know how you really feel, set him down and let him know every detail. If he's a good boyfriend then he should understand." She smiles at me and I return it, she rubs her hand up and down my shoulder. "Now, childish Christina wants to break in. How was it? Was he big? Did you gag? Did you puke? Did you swallow or spit?" All of these questions come flying out of Christina's mouth that I can't even comprehend.

"Uh. . . only because I trust you I can tell you. . . but, you can't tell anyone!" I tell her and she nods her head at me, promising that she wouldn't tell anyone, "Well, It was decent except how I feel now. He's a bit over average but I really don't know what size would average be. I didn't gag, almost, I didn't puke and what do you mean if I swallowed or spit?"

She gives me a look and it dawns on me, before she could open her mouth I stop her, "Almost."

"Almost swallowed?"

"Yeah," My cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, "I tried spitting but too much came out. . . this is disturbing. Lets go get dinner." I cut her off and she starts squealing, I put on some shoes and I grab my badge for lunch and I follow her out of the dorm.

"Miss Prior." I hear Mrs. Matthew's voice, I turn around to see her and Mr. Roy standing there. A pit falls down in my stomach, why do they need to talk to me. I didn't do anything. "Mr. Roy and I were doing our daily sweep around the hallways and I saw Mr. Gilinsky leaving your room." She raises her eyebrows at me. I can just feel Christina smiling like an idiot.

"Well, he was, picking up some work. I helped him in some departments." I say and Christina coughs making my cheeks.

"Alright," Mr. Roy nods his head looking beyond pissed, "Just remember the rules." He says brushing past us. Christina and I hold back our laughter as we get into the elevator going down to the canteen.

* * *

 _ **sorry for the chapter not being long, didn't have a lot of time. Hope you still enjoyed! Tried to stay on schedule and tsk, tsk, tsk Tris. Don't pressure her Jack, more fourtris scenes to come. Oh, and thank you for the amazing reviews and follows. I greatly appreciate your input.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry for once again being late with the updates, it was a busy week and I am still trying to dish out chapters._**

 _Chapter 14: Embarr_ _ **ass**_ _ment._

* * *

"So many delicious food choices." Christina claps her hands together happily look over the dinner items; burgers, pizza, salad, or pasta. She decided to get pasta as well as myself, I got a side salad while she got steamed vegetables and fruit. I got cake and a fountain drink while she got cupcakes, cookies, and a fountain drink. We both go to the soft drink machine and I stare at her as if she has grown two heads. I know that even though Christina is a small girl she can eat, I know she stores it in her butt. "What?" She asks balancing the tray as we go to a table.

"All those sweets, don't tell me your pregnant." I shiver at the thought of her having a child. That would be horrible, that is one of the main reasons why I am not ready to be intimate. What if the condom breaks? What if his pullout game is weak? What if he puts the condom on wrong? What if I shift a certain way some will fall out of the condom? So many possible reasons!

"What?" She looks taken back, "No, sweetie. I am about to come on my period. I do those things. I eat more food that I usually do." She says with a shrug of her shoulders like she is so used to talking about this everyday. My face would be red. . . like it is now. We both take our seats at the large round table and soon Lynn and Marlene join us with their dinners. I can't even look them in the eye because it feels like they would pick up on what I have did this afternoon. I shiver subconsciously at the thought of it, it wasn't a pleasure shiver either.

"What's wrong with you Tris?" Marlene questions placing her burger down on her tray only to place a handful of fries in her hand getting grease and salt on them. I expected Jeanine to put elegant foods on the menu like; Eggplant Parmesan, crusted salmon (which is hella delicious), ratatouille something extravagant. But, it is all the stuff that we like which is a bonus.

"Nothing." I squeak picking over my baked ziti. Christina clears her throat and shifts in her seat, placing her hand on my thigh making me look up to her. She nods her head at me, basically telling me that it will be alright. I nod my head at her and she removes her hand. This is the relationship with Christina that I love, we can be weird around each other and talk through only facial expressions. She is a true friend. My friends back home would probably have been blurted it out let alone told the whole school.

"So," Marlene ignores out encounter and goes talking back to Christina about all of the fun things she does on Thanksgiving with her family. I am excited but not to go home to see my parents. It would be nice to have a home cooked dinner with them and fill them in on life but I still feel some type of way since they sent me to boarding school. Like, that wasn't fair nor was it cool at all.

"Hey Tris." A deep voice breaks me out of my thoughts making me turn my head to see Four standing there. My face turns beet red and I fight the urge to fan myself. Why must I talk to him! It feels like I just dissapointed him. If I feel like this with my own friends, then how am I going to feel when I talk to my parents and brother? Oh, just kill me now. "You look flustered, you okay?" He questions and I nod my head.

"I'm fine, it's just warm in here." I lie and he nods his head, giving me one of those delicious half smirks and walks away to his table with his friends.

* * *

"Tris! You about ready?" Christina asks from the living room as I put on my work uniform. I grunt letting her know that I heard her. I put my large winter coat on and leave the bedroom to see her standing there waiting on me. "Last day." She smiles at me, I nod my head at her. This is the last day that we work at the Pit because Thanksgiving is in two days so we are leaving tomorrow, barely anyone will be on campus. I open the door and as I do I see Jack. My heart hammers in my chest at the thought of yesterday. Man, it felt like all eyes were on me today while I was holding Jack's hand.

"Hey," I tell him, "What are you doing here?" I question pecking his lips briefly.

"I knew that you were going to work, so I was coming to see if you ladies needed a ride." He asks and Christina gushes pinching his cheeks making him laugh and brush her off. "I can take Marlene, Lynn, and Christina too."

"Uh yeah!" Christina exclaims laughing, "I am apart of ladies." She says and I can't help but to laugh.

"That works out perfectly since Shauna has a car." I say and peck his lips again, "You are so sweet." I tell him grabbing his hand. I shoot a text to Marlene and Lynn as we all make our way down to the front of the building. Lynn said that she is riding with her sister so Marlene would be the only one with Christina and I. We get into the comfortable car and Jack warms it up. Soon, we are out of the parking lot on our way to the Pit.

"Thank you babe, we don't get out until later. So, we might call a cab." I say and he tries to protest but I press a kiss to his lips silencing him. Christina and Marlene already went inside so that leaves me in the car alone with my boyfriend. He deepens the kiss running his hands through my hair and I pull away from him, "I've got to go." I unbuckle my seat belt.

"Alright, just let me know if you are going to go get coffee again." He says and I roll my eyes at him, frowning.

"I thought we moved pass that already." I say still with a frown on my face.

"We did, it's just me telling you that. I would love if you texted me."

I take a deep breath, "Alright Jack, bye." I tell him and get out of the warm car into the cold air. I shut the door and walk inside the restaurant going to the locker room to put up my coat and other personal belongings. I walk out with my work books and put it down all the way at the end of the bar table where I sit at and finish up some homework. I seat a few people and leave the ordering to Shauna and go back to my work. . . how can Jack be like that? I freaking answered all of his questions and gave him a blowjob under pressure yet he brings that up like I am the wrong person. F*ck out of here!

"I have cramps, I have a reason to be upset. But, why you?" Christina smiles walking past me with a tray of food, she gives it to her people and then walks back to me. "Don't tell me that you are about to come on too! I mean, someway to celebrate Thanksgiving! Geez-"

"It's not that." I snap, "Its Jack, he still brought up the Four situation even after we talked about it. I have to walk around embarrassed for you know what and try to ignore Nita's antics all day yet he brings something that was already solved back up." I roll my eyes.

Christina gives me a look, "Well Tris, believe me or not. You are super hot, I'm sure he doesn't want to loose you to anyone else. If it gets worse than talk to him about it." She says and I nod my head thanking her as a group of girls walk in-ugh, Nita's with them. For once she doesn't look like the 'leader' of the group. Instead, she is trailing behind the girl with her embarrassment and anger on her face. Too bad Lynn set them down in my section.

I excuse myself from the conversation and take out my notepad, "Welcome to the Pit, how can I take your order?" I deadpan pulling out my pen. I don't tell them about the specials and deals, I just keep working.

"Do you have margaritas?" One girl with long brown hair and green eyes asks me. She looks me up and down and before I could answer her she waves her hand in front of me waiting for me to answer her, "Hello?!" She says like I wasn't listening. I take in a deep breath and let it out through my nose.

"Does this look like a margarita place? No. We don't have margaritas, also we don't give out liquor other than beers during the day. You would have to come at night." I say.

"Fine then, Nita I don't know why you chose this place. The staff is horrible and they don't even sell alcohol. What exactly do you sell?" Another snobby girl asks me.

"Well, we have the best fries, burgers, and shakes in town and we are new. What are you thinking about having?"

"Nita- what in the hell. All of these carbs on here!" Another girl shrieks at Nita who rolls her eyes at the other girl looking over her perfect cuticles.

"What else do you think I would choose? Order a salad, that is the best choice. All of the other restaurants are filled. It is lunch time." Nita says placing her hand on the table and then grabs her phone and starts looking on it. So, all of the hoes order salads and glasses of water. They ate slowly and gave me a hard time but they finally left and now, it is the end of the shift and we can go home.

"Ready to go?" Christina asks shrugging on her jacket, "I still have to finish packing for tomorrow and the cab is here."

"Yeah, I'm ready." I nod my head and we tell everyone goodnight before we are out of the door.

* * *

 ** _Please forgive me._**

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Pre) apologizing for this being a short chapter. I was out all day and I have other things to do, see you guys Wednesday.**_

 _Chapter 15: Thanksgiving Break_

* * *

I haul down my suitcase that has my clothes for three days, Christina walks by me and Jack is on my other side. Everyone left earlier, Shauna and Lynn left last night after work, Uriah and Zeke left like ten minutes ago and Four left with them. Marlene left less than five minutes ago since her cab pulled up and now that leaves Christina, myself, and Jack, "Oh there is my mom." Christina smiles when I see a tall lady that is a splitting image of Christina with a little bit lighter skin than Christina. She is absolutely beautiful like her daughter. "Hi mommy!" Christina launches into her mothers arms laughing and Jack wraps his arm around me.

"Hi sweetie." She kisses her daughter on the cheek and they both turn to us, Christina and her mother look just alike it's kind of scary.

"Mom, this is my best-friend. Tris, the one that you always talk to on the phone. Yeah, this is her and her boyfriend, Jack. Tris and Jack, this is my mother, Stephanie Johnson." Christina smiles and I hold out my hand to Mrs. Johnson but she pulls me in for a hug.

"How are you doing, you are so pretty." She places her hand on my head making me laugh, "You got a good one." She says to Jack through the side of her mouth and laughs pulling him into a hug. After talking a little bit, she leaves because she has the turkey on low at her house and she doesn't want Mr. Johnson to fall asleep on it. I give Christina a hug and promise to call her.

"Beatrice!" I hear a shout and I groan, turning around to see my Mother, Father, and Brother walking towards us. I face palm but I can't hide the huge grin on my face as I engulf my family in a hug. Emotions flood over me and I don't know what to do; ignore them, cry, laugh, scream. Instead, I just hug them back harder.

"Hey guys, I missed you." I smile at them and then grab Jack's hand, "This is my boyfriend, Jack." Dad look falters and it looks like he wants to kill me and Jack but instead, he holds in and presses his lips into a fine line.

"Oh," Mom smiles and shakes his hand while Caleb laughs and I glare at him, "Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Natalie."

"Nice to officially meet you Mrs. Prior." Jack nods at her and she smiles. "Mr. Prior." Jack holds his hand out and dad looks at it and then shakes it.

"Well we'd better get on the road." Dad says and grabs my bag, he nods at Jack and he and Caleb walk out. Mom smiles at Jack giving him a nod and she follows behind them.

"Wow, tough crowd." Jack jokes and I laugh, he bends down and pecks me on the lips and then hugs me, I hear loud laughing. I look up to see Four, Nita, Zeke and Uriah.

"I can't believe you made us turn around to get your make-up bag." Zeke tells Nita with a roll of his eyes, "We were supposed to been on the road." Zeke shouts and Nita ignores him grabbing Four's hand and giving him a kiss and hug before she runs to the hallway she stays on. My heart sinks in my chest and I feel like I just deflated. . . _when did they start going out?_

* * *

 _ **Remember that Fourtris will happen but lets be realistic, when you start your first year of high school or second, even third you don't automatically get a girlfriend/boyfriend. Stay tuned though! Ps: not edited.**_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: More Than A Usual Turkey-Day_

* * *

"Beatrice Amelia Prior, I can't believe that you have a boyfriend. Not to mention he's one grade higher than you and older." Dad says as we drive down the highway going back home. I was expecting to sit in the backseat with my headphones in, listening to music and playing games on my phone while simultaneously texting my friends. Instead, Caleb was sleeping with his headphones in while Dad was lecturing me about my boyfriend. "I don't want you staying on campus to find a soulmate. . . I want you there to learn to get away from the boys here at home and loud people. Instead, you do the exact same thing you were doing here-"

"Dad I'm capable of having a boyfriend while being miles away from home." I roll my eyes for the millionth time and I sigh. Dad continues to confess how much he loves me and how he doesn't want me getting hurt with mom defending me. I just ignore them throughout the rest of the ride, only tuning into the key points and then tuning back out. Finally, we arrive home and I was never more happy to see it. I grab my things and dash out the car, digging in my pocket for my key that I haven't used in forever and place it in the knob, turning it to open it.

I smile brightly when I see how everything was left. I breathe in the usual scent of our house, warm cinnamon that has a twist today with roasting turkey. I run upstairs and throw my suitcase my floor falling face first into my queen sized bed smelling it. I missed this so much, I really hate those twin sized beds. It's not fair that the boys get bigger beds than us, "Oh I missed you." I moan into the mattress.

* * *

I pull my hair into a bun, seeing more steam get on the mirror after I already wiped it off. I just got out of my amazing shower with perfect water pressure, and now I am going to get into my bed. All day, I helped my mother prepare food. I helped her with all of the prepping for tomorrow, doing the usual things like; bringing down plates and goblets, and silverware, prepping the food and doing lists to see where we stand. Then, we had dinner which was great. I really miss having mom cook for us.

I pull on a pair of shorts with a shirt and socks, I brush my teeth and then tell my parents and brother goodnight before I go back into my room to get into my bed that I missed dearly. I FaceTime(d) my friends today and we were all on the same page when we said that we missed our room's and family. Come to find out, Christina and the girls are less than 45 minutes away from where I live.

 ** _Hey, haven't talked to you all day. How are things back home?- Four (1 min ago)_**

His text lights up my screen and I bite my lip thinking about what I saw Today, Nita. . . she kissed Four. My Fo- My friend. I don't like him like that. . . I take a deep breath and start to type back, then delete everything and start over. I ponder over thoughts in my head thinking how should I reply, should I ignore what I saw and be the usual Beatrice? Or should I toy with him and be Tris.

 **Oh, didn't know you had the time to talk to me. Are you sure that you aren't busy with Nita?- Tris (9:44)**

 **Don't want to be a nuisance- Tris (9:50)**

Those six precious minutes that he took to not reply gave me a better idea, I can just see him staring at the text I sent him over the phone. Thoughts of us at Starbucks thrown out the window. I bite my lip again, thinking was that a good idea. After a while, I give up with a frown on my face and an unsettling thought of him being pissed at me. I wait five more minutes for him to reply and when he doesn't, I roll my eyes and plug my phone up to the charger and get under my covers knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day.

All of a sudden, my phone lights up in the dark room. The ding bouncing off the walls of the silent room, I smile when I lift up my phone to see if he replied. . . Instead, it's Jack. . . my boyfriend.

* * *

"Beatrice, honey, it's time to wake up." Mom taps my shoulder in her soothing, calm, voice. I groan and hide my face under my pillow trying to claw my way back into sleep away from reality that awaits for me today. "You shouldn't have stayed up all night on that phone of your's, I heard that ding all night. You know how I like to get up early on Thanksgiving Day, _your family is coming_." She says sounding uneasy voice.

Instead of telling me that, our family is coming she say's mine. Even though her sister and brother along with her parents are coming. Before Mom and Dad got married, Dad was already married to a lady but they were divorced. I have two sisters named; Capri, and Destiny. Along with a brother named Charles. But, we don't f*ck with them really. They only come down for holiday's. I have two step sisters and a brother, and I really don't like them, we talk but it's nothing other than family and life. I love my brother Caleb and that's all I need.

Sophia, the mother of my brother and two sister also comes down with her new husband. . .Rich. The cliche name for my brother and sisters parents. Instead of calling him Rich, I call him Dick. Because, that's what he is. He really things that I would be his 'daughter' even if I have no relation to them whatsoever. Charles is nineteen, and Capri and Destiny is eighteen, and Caleb is seventeen, and I am sixteen. The ages are weird. . . but, my dad was a hoe around that time.

My mother was able to look over that and still stay with my idiotic father―at the time―but things are even better than they were. I roll my eyes, I just wish that we had thanksgiving with my grandparents and that's it. Mom tries to impress her brother and sisters, and Dad's brother to make it seem like we are high up. She doesn't want us thinking that we can't handle ourselves.

"I know." She gives me a look and walks out the room to go downstairs where the sweet smell of carrots hit me. I smile and sit up in bed, I stretch my limbs forgetting all about boarding school and those hideous uniforms and just focus on where I am now. . . I live in the now. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and leave my hair in a messy bun. I grab my phone to see that I have a few notifications and I see what they are.

After doing that, I go to the kitchen to see my mom slaving over the stove, "Caleb is in the dining room setting the table for me. Can you jump in and start boiling the noddles for the macaroni please?" I nod my head and place my headphones in my ear and follow my mother's recipe.

* * *

Turkey, macaroni, rolls, roasted vegetables, homemade cranberry sauce, stuffing, potato soup, potato gratin, and salad for dinner. Sweet-potato pie, ice cream, and strawberry cake for dessert with the choice of a sundae. I hate for my mother to try and impress them because she cooks all this extravagant food, wearing herself out. Then, Caleb and I have to clean all of this up and find refrigerator space for all the leftovers. Our family tries to stay away from pork so we don't have ham, but Sophia and Dick bring their own which I hate.

As I go upstairs to change out my dirty clothes and to get in the shower, my phone dings and I expect to see Jack texting me, instead Four replied.

* * *

 ** _I'm ready for the conversation between Four and Tris, how about you? Sorry for the wait, it's been a busy week, also, sorry for the short chapter. above 1,000 is my goal._**

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: More Than A Usual Turkey-Day [2]_

* * *

 _ **You aren't a nuisance- Four (6:23)**_

I am totally taken back, for more than 10 hours he sends me a four letter text. I sent two text to him and―why in the hell am I even tripping? I am not going to waste my energy on Four who is acting like a complete asshole. I roll my eyes and instantly place my phone down on the charger and proceed on with my shower, I am not going to give him the benefit of the doubt and think that it is okay for him to not text me for a long time and I am just going to crawl back to him and instantly type back like the normal idiot girl would be.

After my shower, I get out and put on some lotion. I don't normally doll myself up for this holiday because I am at home and in the comfort of my own home so I don't need to be all beautiful all it is, is my mother, father, brother, and step brother and sisters. I wrap my hair in towel and then slip on my undergarments and my black skater skirt, I put on a red, plaid, crop top with long sleeves. The crop top is longer so it only shows a peak of my stomach of course for the respect of my parents.

My phone dings again and I can't help but to smile when I see Four's name light up on my screen again.

 _ **Are you upset with me now?- Four (6:30)**_

 _Yes, I'm certainly sure as hell upset with you. You didn't text me back for over ten hours, do you know how that made me feel? TBH, I don't even know what I asked you. But, it's fine. I know you had to be so busy with your new girlfriend- Tris (6:32)_

I ignore the next ding on my phone and go to the bathroom to finish getting ready, I put in a gold hoop for my nose ring and then some matching earrings and belly ring. I pull my damp, naturally curly hair up into a quick bun and I start on my make-up. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and dull red lipstick. I take my hair down and then spray it with moisturizer to stay in the curly, wet, looking state.

I put on some knee high socks and my matching black timberland, I'd rather put on some fluffy slippers but my mom wouldn't want that, let alone these boots. My phone dings again and instead it's a different, it's a FaceTime request. I roll my eyes and stop checking my teeth for lipstick before I grab my phone hooking in my headphones answering it, "What?" I snap seeing him in a nice shirt and his hair looking different.

"I texted you," He smiles, and then my phone freezes and then buffers to the original time. "You didn't text me back."

I sit down on my bed furrowing my eyebrows, "Well, now you see how it feels. I should have made you wait forever." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Are you in your feelings Tris Prior?" He laughs and I groan falling back on my bed. His deep laugh continues to travel through my headphones to my ears and I can't help but to give a small smile.

"I'm going to text you." I roll my eyes ending the call and I go back to the text. I read his first.

 _ **I wasn't busy with Nita, and yes we are going out now. Why does that concern you? You already have a boyfriend. - Four (6:43)**_

 ** _Wait- Four (6:45)_**

 _It doesn't concern me, I just wanted you to tell me instead of me finding out myself when she kissed you, I am certainly not in my feelings though. Lucky her, but you never told me what took you so long- Tris (7:00)_

I see the three dots appear as he types his message, but it stops and goes on again. Before I could see what his text was, or if he would event text me back. My mom calls me downstairs to greet our unwanted guest. This is going to be a long ass night.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter, words can't describe how tired and busy I've been. I'm trying to dish out chapters while still work in school, please forgive me. I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING FOR THIS STORY!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: More Than A Usual Turkey-Day [3]_

* * *

Awkward conversation flows tightly throughout the house. Destiny, Capri, Charles, Caleb, and I have an awkward conversation about school, Charles and Caleb are having a blast talking about it. While Destiny and Capri tells me how it is living in Springfield, Illinois. We already haven't even eaten yet because the parents are in a deep conversation and we are all starving, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Capri asks me tucking her blond hair behind her head, she and I kind of look alike but not crazy alike, just the same kind of hair and eye color, we get that from dad.

"I do have a boyfriend, his name is Jack." I bypass the text from Four and go to my photos looking for a picture of Jack and I, I find one of us in the canteen smiling at the camera, "This is him." I say and they both smile at the camera.

"He's cute, good job." Destiny praises me and I laughs, I give them both a fake laugh and sit back up in the chair crossing my legs. The go to a private school but don't live on campus, they both have good jobs and high standard classes. "What school do you go to Tris?" Destiny asks sitting up in the chair, all I am focused on is the warm turkey and gravy that's still sitting in the oven.

"I go to Matthew's boarding school up state." I nod my head at them.

"Any honors classes?" Charles asks me.

"I have one or two classes, but other than that. I am fine with the classes I have now. Since Jeanine Matthews, the head master, has such high standards the so called 'standard' classes are really high standard. So, it's still hard, I wonder how all of the honors classes people feel." I wonder out loud.

"Yeah, how is it living on campus?" Capri asks me as Caleb stands up and goes to the kitchen.

"It's fine, boring a bit because I'm not here with my family and I miss the home cooking. But, I share a room with my friend, Christina, so it's not all that bad."

"I wouldn't able to live on campus with all of the parties, and boys." Destiny shivers.

"Well, it's not that bad-"

"But, you have to be able to be strong. I know you party," Capri winks at me, looking briefly at my visible neck and finger tattoo and then my barely visible belly ring and very visible nose ring.

"You can't judge a book by the cover, Capri." I say, dead serious. . . this is why I hate them, "I do party and have fun, but most of the time we can't do that due to restrictions. So, it's like one party every month. I have a job too, so I also don't get enough time to do that. I'm too young to drive to downtown, and I can't get into clubs. I'm actually more tame than you think." I give them a fake smile.

Capri, Charles, and Destiny faces fall and I can't help but to burst into laughter mentally. Sophia walks out from the kitchen, "Guys, time to eat!" She squeals. I fight the urge to roll my eyes but stand to my feet. We all walk into the kitchen and get in our seats. I am sitting in between Caleb and Mom, Dad sits at the head of the table with Dick at the other end. Sophia sits in front of mom, Charles sits in front of me, Destiny sits in front of Caleb, and Capri sits beside Caleb. We bless the food and indulge in our meal.

* * *

I bite into my fork that holds my stuffing on it and moan when the soft substance meets my taste buds. My phone suddenly makes a loud noise from me getting a text and everyone stops briefly before they turn to their conversation. I place my fork down and apologize, I turn it on vibrate only to feel it vibrate once more. I have two text, one from Four and the other from Jack.

 **Hey babe, thanksgiving going well for you?- Jack**

 **Why didn't you reply?- Four**

 _Wow, Four, you are truly retarded, I was the last person to send a text and you didn't reply for a while idiot- Tris_

 _Hey baby, thanksgiving is going well for me, what about you?- Tris_

I place my phone back in my lap and continue eating my food, "School treating you right kiddo?" Dick asks me and I furrow my eyebrows at him, I tilt my head to the side and ignore him. His face turns a light red and Caleb pinches me.

"You're talking to me?" I hope I sound harsh, he nods his head with a smile on his face, "Oh, its. . .its, going. I'm excited for it to be over, Dick." I say

He clears his throat, "It's, it's, Rich." He says placing his fork on the table.

"Oh I know," I nod my head as my phone vibrates in my lap again.

"Beatrice," Dad scolds me quietly. I clear my throat and nod my head once more at him, sitting up straighter.

"I'm doing great in school, thanks for asking." I say as Mom lets out a sigh, and I feel Caleb's body shake from laughter.

I direct my attention back to my phone. .

 **It's going well here too, the food was delicious. - Jack**

 **There is a picture attached to it, he's posing in front of the camera with all of his family behind him and I smirk.**

 **I'm not a retard, you're the retard. . . I just have to find a reason why. But, as to have a reason why. I want to tell you at a different time, and don't ask me now because I won't tell you. Lets talk about something different. - Four**

 _Tell everyone I said hello, it's pretty boring here with my step sisters and brothers- Tris_

 _I'm not a retard, retard, anyways I'm just going to ignore what you just told me to forget. So, what else you want to talk about, because you are truly keeping me company- Tris_

I drone in on the boring conversation about politics and scholarships and put my part in once in a while, but I continue to eat my delicious food.

 **They said hi, I can't wait to see you- Jack**

 **Let's talk about life, what makes you cringe?- Four**

 _You Four, you make me cringe- Tris_

 _I can't wait to see you too!- Tris_

 **What?- Four**

 **Four?- Jack**

My heart sinks in my chest, I sent the wrong message to the wrong guy, "I'll just take this until dinners over." Mom whispers to me and widens her eyes at me, almost telling me _what's wrong with me_ while we have stuck-up company. I widen my eyes at her and open my mouth to testify but she glares at me leaving me silent. Why does life hate me today?

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait and once again boring chapter. I am trying really hard to keep up with this, but I am super tired. It has been a really trying week, my grandfather is in the hospital and he was really close to death, I don't mean to say it like that, but it's true. Forgive me, I'm candor, anyways, I was at the hospital during most of the beginning of the week. So forgive me for the infrequent updates, but it's not truly my fault. Hopefully I will be on time Friday, but there are no promises. Next week is Spring Break for me, so hopefully I will have time for that. Let's see what happens with Tris, Jack, and Four. I feel an argument coming on, how about you? Tell me what you think!**_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Confiscated Phone_

* * *

Finally those devils left, but without a movie. Obviously to them Thanksgiving isn't Thanksgiving without a two hour long documentary on Thanksgiving. While that played, Caleb, Capri, and I cleaned the kitchen. For once having an extra hand in the kitchen was great. We got the kitchen done in a whole 53 minutes. . . that's a whole 1 and 30 minutes early than usual. Then, after my shower came the moment I have been dreading. . . the returning of my phone. Any other time I would want that immediately, instead I wanted her to keep that forever.

So now I am about to text my boyfriend back, telling him that I wasn't talking to him. I was talking to Four, there is no way that I can curve that. He's going to ask either way, why was I thinking about him (then I would sit through an hour long conversation when we come face to face about bulllcrap) so I would just tell him that I was texting him. He can't just tell me who I can and cannot text, that's not a trusting boyfriend.

 _I was talking to Four- Tris (11:56)_

 ** _He's there at your house?- Jack_**

 _No, I was texting him the same time as you and I got the text mixed up- Tris_

Then there is this long pause, before he text back. What's up with everyone showing their anger through text by ignoring me for a long time.

 _ **What were you talking about?- Jack**_

 _Just Thanksgiving- Tris_

 ** _Just Thanksgiving?- Jack (12:00)_**

 _Yeah, you should be able to trust me. It's not like I'm going to leave you for him- Tris_

If only Four wasn't going out with someone.

 _ **It's getting late, I going to bed- Jack**_

 _Whatever- Tris_

* * *

"Beatrice, I'm so proud of you!" Mom smiles at me rubbing my shoulders. I have my learners permit finally, but now I am leaving, "You're all grown up." She giggles while tears fill her eyes.

I roll my eyes playfully giving her a huge, "Mom, you always cry about something. I'll be back for Christmas." I roll my eyes again, but really meaning it. "I love you." I kiss her on the cheek and then give my parents one more hug and Caleb before I tell the goodbye and start towards my dorm. I'm finally back at the grounds and for once, I couldn't be happier. I just want to get away for once and be around my friends to have fun without family fun day. I just want to chill and talk face to face to people.

I open my door room to see the lights still off, Christina must not be back yet. I shut and lock the door behind me and throw my things on my bed and go take a quick shower and shave. I come back out and dry off, placing on some Calvin K. I put on some joggers and a matching jacket with socks, I pull my hair into a bun and unpack my things. I get in my bed with my phone and sigh, peace and quiet for once.

"TRISSY!" Christina says slamming the door open running inside the room to get on top of me, kissing all over my face making me laugh, "I missed you so!" She laughs and I laugh and push her off of me wiping my face.

"I missed you too, I just got in bed."

"Cool, I saw Jack arrive here at the same time as I did and he wasn't following me. What's up with him?"

"Oh, we got into another argument."

"Another one?" Christina expresses, throwing her suitcase on the bed and starts to unpack. "You guys have only been going out for like two months and some change. Already?"

"Yep," I nod my head turning on my side and biting my lip, "He's changed since I told him I wasn't ready."

"I would be too, every guy dreams of caressing you amazing, large, butt." Christina jokes and I roll my eyes. I sorta missed this. "Honestly, what were you arguing about?"

"Well, I was texting Four and Jack at the same time. Four and I were talking about his new whore, Nita. (Remind me to tell you about that) so anyways―Jack was talking about how he was missing me. Mind you this was while we were eating dinner with the stuck-up family members I told you about. So, I told Four that I miss him instead of telling Jack that and I used Four's name in Jack's text and you know how he feels about him." I shake my head handing her, her my phone to browse through the text.

Her eyes widen at the text, "Damn, somebody was mad.." She jokes making a face at the text.

"I know right," I roll my eyes. "So, we haven't said anything since and that was two days ago."

She shakes her head and continues to unpack while I text the girls telling them about our arrival. After a couple of hours of hanging with the girls and guys, we all decide to have Dinner. We go down to the canteen to see everyone talking and having a good time with everyone, "Zeke, can I ask you a question?" I ask as we walk through the line grabbing our dinner which is chicken sandwiches and salad.

"Sure." He flashes me a smile.

"It's about Four. Since when did he have a girlfriend?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows and a goofy grin forms on his face making me roll my eyes at him.

"You care?" He pokes me in the side and I give him a hard glare and he backs off, "Anyways, the slut, girl, I said girl, rode with us on our way back to town. Four, Uriah, and I live really close together. . . like feet. So, we always carpool. Anyways, they started going like a couple of days ago. She asked him and he just gave her a nod and she's been going crazy since. I can tell he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, so he said yes. I give them two more weeks before he flips. So, she rode with us because she lives in the same part as us." He rolls his eyes.

I hum and nod my head, "Thanks." We both go to our seats and I nod at him while Four and Nita walk in and we dig in. As we are leaving I see Jack come around the corner and he starts walking towards me. . . _bloody hell!_

"Tris!" I hear someone shout from behind me and I turn around to see Four also walking towards me.

 _Kill me now!_

* * *

 _ **I'm thinking about giving out at least 10-20 more chapters and then I might end it. I really want to delete it because I am not feeling it anymore. But, I don't want to do that. If you aren't feeling it either tell me in the comments below. I really want to delete it but I just don't want to do that without your input, that's not fair. But, if I keep it it's not going to last longer. Sorry, xo.**_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Double Trouble_

* * *

"We need to talk." Jack says as the same time Four pulls me into a hug, "Let go of my girlfriend." Jack pulls me off of Four giving me a big rush to my head leaving me dizzy. Four pulls me back and my head shakes again.

"I think I can give her a hug, it's not like we're screwing." Four says and Jack pulls me back to him holding me closer to him.

"But you have a girlfriend, go give her a hug."Jack tells him, Four tugs on me with force, pulling me into his side. It almost feels like that's where I belong, like he's claiming me as his and no one can touch me, he's so dominate and I can't help but to be submissive and agree to what he is saying mentally.

"Maybe I want to hug her, where is your trust?"

Before either of them can pull me to them I step backwards, "Stop pulling me, I'm not an item for you guys to claim." I look between the two glaring boys, "Both of you are acting like kids with the last cookie, and no, _that wasn't a pun." I hear Christina laughing behind me._

 _She grabs on to my waist and pulls me closer, "Honestly guys, sh_ e's all mine." She burst out laughing and drags me in the direction of our dorm, leaving the two boys with their unresolved problem.

* * *

I slip on my undergarments that I got from VS and I put on a royal blue plaid skirt, thigh high socks that show a peak of my skin, a peter pan collard shirt, and sweater. I put on a pair of strap flats and I go to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I straighten my hair and put on a headband and then put on mascara, eyeliner, and peach lipstick. I put in my gold nose ring and grab my bag, following out the door behind Christina.

"I can't believe that they were fighting over you, I mean, you are hot, ever teen boy's wet dream. But, they were like tugging at you and glaring hard at each other." Christina shakes her head as we go down the steps instead, "Honestly, I would go with Four. Jack is too hormonal for me. I don't even know why you are still with him."

"Me either." I mutter shaking my head, "I just want Jack to know that I can be with Four and still date him. He has trust issues." I roll my eyes pulling open the door to our floor.

"Ms. Prior," Mr. Roy winks at me and I furrow my eyebrows, maybe I hallucinating, "Ms. Johnson." Christina gives him a fake smile.

"Creep." She shakes her head with a laugh as we walk in our first period class, "You should break up with the hormonal teen and go with the hottie, Four. He obviously like you so I bet he's willing to break up with the hoe."

"It's whatever."

* * *

Before I know it, after my long bath of thinking and cleansing I decide to get up and go visit Jack, he's been distant since yesterday and that's not like him. My hand comes up and knocks on his door in hopes that he doesn't answer, but my hopes are shot down when he opens the door with messy hair and a wrinkled shirt with his reading glasses on, "Studying?" I question and he nods his head and he moves out of the way for me to walk in.

"We need to talk." Jack says as I sit on his bead, realizing how much his roommate is never here. He must spend a lot of time with his friends than his room, I look at the open text books on his desk and sigh. He's in need of a distraction and I know it. I hope I don't have to do anything I don't want to do.

"I'm aware." I say nodding my head at him.

"Good," He says in almost a snapping tone, "Obviously, you got my text mixed up with that _idiot_ , Four." I can't help but to roll my eyes and fall back on his bed, sprawled out.

"He isn't an idiot," I defend him, "And, you don't have to worry. You can read all of my text, we weren't talking about nothing other than his life and relationship." I say and Jack sighs, getting on top of me, spreading my legs wider so he can pin my hips down with his.

He kisses down my neck and moves his hand across my stomach, "I don't want you hanging around him-"

"You can't tell me who to hang out with." I furrow my eyebrows. "

He doesn't respond, he just continues to kiss down my neck. I feel him sucking on my pulse point and I can't help but to moan at the sensation, even though I know he's giving me a hickey, I know it. He's doing it because he wants to prove to Four that he's mine, even though I wish he wasn't. "Jack," I call out to him, fisting my hands through his hair and he pulls away from my neck and presses his lips against mine. He thrust his tongue in my mouth and starts to unzip my jacket, leaving me in my sports bra. He moans at the sight and slowly kisses down my stomach, I freeze when he gets me down in nothing but my undergarments.

"Jack," I say pulling away from him as his slips my underwear off, but I cross my legs. "I don't want to," I whisper as he unzips the bra leaving bare in front of him, for the first time. He gets up and locks the door and lays back on me, my heart is beating in my chest. I freeze up in place as he kisses my face, he takes off his clothes and his boxers. Laying naked on top of me, my whole body is shaking with fear. "Jack, please," I say as he reaches in his drawer and grabs a condom. He rips his open and places it on his manhood, _how is he hard from this?_

"Shh," He presses a kiss to my lips, "I'm going to take care of you," He says opening my legs apart, I sigh and close my eyes shut.

Someone knocks on the door and I open my eyes, my safe haven is here! I go to sit up but Jack pushes me back down and kisses me. He sighs again when someone knocks on the door again, "What?" He snaps and I sit up.

"Go answer the door," I nudge him in hopes of getting up, he means he's going to take my virginity. . . one way or another.

"Open the door man," his roommate snaps.

"I'm busy," I hear him groan and footsteps walking away.

"Jack, I don't want to, I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine Tris," He says and positions himself at my entrance, he slowly pushes in me and tears blur my vision as I throw my head back with a rough sigh passing through my lips, the pain is horrible.

"Jack," I grab on to his shoulders, trying to push him away from me, "Jack it hurts, stop!" I cry.

"It's almost over." He moans, with his eyes closed, he thrust his hips up and that's when I feel it. . . I lost my virginity.

* * *

Jack sleeps soundly beside me as I lay under the covers, staring out the window with tear stains on my face. I feel like a true disappointment to my family, and friends. . . most importantly, Four. Jack took my virginity and it was so painful, it wasn't anything like Christina told me. I told him to stop multiple times but he kept ignoring me or telling me that it was almost over. Four would never treat me like that, I wipe my tears and sit up in the bed only for a shooting pain to go in between my legs. I groan and get dressed. I sniffle, and wipe my eyes.

It's around nine at night so a lot of people are still up, so, when I leave his room Mr. Roy so happens to be there, "Tris?" He questions, "You're not supp-"

"I know I'm on the boys dorm side," I shake my head, wiping my eyes. I roll my eyes and walk away from him. I limp to the tenth grade, girls dorm and down the hall, I see Four staring out the hallway window drinking from a beer bottle. I quickly go to my door and unlock it hoping that he doesn't turn around and question my blotchy face.

"Tris!?" Christina calls out as I walk into the room. "What happened?"

"Jack," I shake my head, sitting on my bed, "Jack took my virginity."


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: That's Not Okay_

* * *

"Tris." She gasps, and I roll my eyes but I can't help but to let tears well in them. I don't want her to pity me, but I can't help but to tell her. . . I have to tell someone. That's rape, and it's not something to play with. "Did you tell him stop?" She says sitting on the edge of her bed.

I roughly wipe my face free from tears, "Duh! Christina! I didn't even want to loose it, I told him to stop multiple times." I plop down on my mattress and groan when I get a horrible pain in between my legs.

"We need to tell someone about this, let's go report it in." She stands up and I shake my head at her.

"Christina! No! I can handle it."

"Why don't you want to tell someone! This is serious!" She shrieks.

"Christina, I trusted you enough to tell you! Don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone finding out."

"Well, if you don't tell anyone, you better break-up with him. You can't let his keep happening." Christina shakes her head and sits back down on the bed.

"Fine," I let out a sigh, and fall against my bed, wanting to just sink in it and never return. "I'll break-up with him first thing tomorrow."

* * *

I let out a sigh for like the tenth time today, I have on my skirt uniform and I did my hair and make-up. Today is a school day but I am going to class late, I am going to Jack's and I am breaking up with him. Last night was a true eye-opener. I sat in my thoughts thinking about how things went from good to bad so quick, Jack and I met at a party and came friends in an instant then went out. He was so sweet and kind, and as we got further in our relationship, he just turned evil. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that he raped me. I make sure that I have my things and I leave the bathroom seeing Christina gone, I shrug my bag on my shoulder and I go to Jack's hallway.

"Hey Tris," Jack's roommate waves at me as he leaves. I wave at him and he smiles. I go inside after him since he left the door open for me and I see him sitting down on his bed, tying on his shoes. I freeze up when I see his muscles contract, every movement he does scares me. I just remember last night when he kept telling me to be quiet and how he would take care of me, how he would make sure that it wouldn't hurt but it hurt like hell and I am still in pain.

"Jack," I say quietly placing my hand on his shoulder and he turns and smiles at me, I give him a small smirk and sit down in front of him in the rolling chair, "We need to talk."

"About last night?" He says _wayyyyyy_ too cockily, I roll my eyes at him.

"No." His face falls at me and he furrows his eyebrows, "We need to talk about our relationship, last night was something new for me. It happened so quickly that I still can't believe that it happened. I didn't want my virginity taken, you," My lip quivers, "You raped me." Tears fall out of my eyes and I shake my head.

"I didn't rape you." He spits, grabbing me by my thighs, pulling me closer to him. I push his hands off of me and furrow my eyebrows.

"You did rape me, I told you to stop countless times but you kept going. . . you hurt me." I stand up shrugging on my annoying blazer.

"So, what exactly are you saying?" He questions. I toy with my knotted fingers and look up to his deep brown eyes.

"We're breaking up," He looks taken back, "We can't keep going through this. You don't trust me, you pressure me into things that I don't want to do, it's just too much."

"You're leaving me for Four, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Yes. "You and I just aren't working out anymore. . . goodbye, Jack." I say turning around and heading towards the classes.

* * *

I pick over my salad, thinking about life in general. I told Christina and the girls that Jack and I broke up this morning, and they were so happy. He is hot, but he isn't boyfriend material. Now, I'm upset because Four has Nita and I don't have anyone. Even though Jack wasn't as rough as a raper would be, but it's still rape because I said, stop, "Tris?" I hear a deep voice, I look up to see Four standing there with a smirk on his face. "Wanna take a walk?" I nod my head and stand up throwing away the salad I barely touched. Marlene complains as I leave the cafeteria, but Four continues to smile.

Four takes me outside in the cold wind and towards the back where it looks like a track team could be, he goes through a little section with tree's and we end up in a little forest part. We can be alone together without anyone messing with us or seeing us, "I hope you didn't bring me out here to kill me." A small smile forms on my lips as we slow down our walking.

"No," he laughs for once, "I'm not going to kill you. It just looked like you were upset, so I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to or some fresh air."

"Thanks, I actually do." I murmur kicking a rock and stuff my hands in my pocket. We are silent for a moment while I sit in my thoughts, thinking how everything has been hectic ever since I came home from break, luckily I have to work tonight so I can avoid Jack. I look to see him walking, staring down at the ground but it almost seems like he's battling with something the way his facial expression keeps changing from hard to soft to softer to harder.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I could ask the same." he says as we get on to another trail, this time white leaves are scattered around the dirt field like almond fields in California.

"Fine," I stop him sitting down on a tree trunk where a tree was once growing. I smile and he sits in beside me on the very large trunk. I turn to him with a smile on my face, "We tell each other what's on our minds, if we are willing to do it."

"Fine, you go first since you are so eager." I swallow thickly and shoot a glare at him, he chuckles and holds his hands up in mock defense, "You thought of it!"

"Okay," I take a deep breath staring at my hands, "Jack and I broke up," He smiles faintly and I shake my head, "For a bad reason, ever since we started dating after a while he started to change into a monster. He never hit me or anything, he just pressured me into things that I didn't want to do."

I'm sure my face is on fire right now, "But, he took my virginity yesterday after I told him stop countless times." _KILL ME NOW! Why would I suggest this?_

"So," Four takes a deep breath as I see his hands clench, he totally has anger management problems, but this is something to be mad about, "He raped you."

"Basically," I mutter, ashamed. I can't even look him in the eye now, he must be so ashamed of me and I am totally embarrassed. "I didn't want to tell you at first, because I thought you would be so ashamed of me and think that I was too young to handle something on my own. I didn't want you to judge me―"

"Tris, I would never judge you or pity you for whatever you have done. This is totally crossing the line, it wasn't your fault it was his and I am not upset with you." He gets a devilish look on his face mixed with anger, "I'll talk to him." It's simple, it scares me. . . he's going to kill him!

"Don't hurt him," I say shaking my head and he looks at me, gives me a look. "So, let's just talk about your problems now."

"Well," He takes a deep breath and looks at his watch and I can't help but to smile at him, despite everything that has been happening, he can still manage to put a smile on my face, I pout and widen my eyes, he sighs and clears his throat, "Fine, Tris, anything for you. Well, this is totally going to make me seem like a affectionate person, but I trust you. I broke up with Nita too, she just isn't right for me. I've been thinking about someone else on campus for a while now."

Anger runs through me and my smile and playful spirit vanishes, I clear my throat, "Oh really? Who is this girl?" I spit, trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"Well, she's beautiful," I roll my eyes at him standing up while he continues to rant on the hoe, "She has long blonde hair, she has the prettiest color of blue eyes mixed with another color, but you have to get really close to her so you can see it. She's short, but she can hold her own. We both get along well, and she can dress to the T. Boys drool over her body while I continue to think about her beauty and inner-beauty. She talks smartly and she is smart, I feel like I love her and I would do anything to make her mines." I continue to walk off and he follows me.

"Poetic." I deadpan.

"I forgot the best part!" He grabs my hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" I spit, upset. Now, there is no hiding it.

"The best part is. . . she's standing right in front of me."

 _Damn._

* * *

 _ **I was going to try and update on Monday and hold this chapter off, but I just couldn't. The feels were too strong and made me click the save button and publish the chapter, hopefully I will still be updating on Monday. . . I think I will. But, just as an IFY I wanted to update also because it was spring break for me and it ends on Monday so I wanted to just give you a springy chapter even though they are in the fall in the book. JU GET WHAT I MEAN!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

{Read, Review, Enjoy}


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you later!**_

 _Chapter 22: Situations to Handle_

* * *

[Four]

Her facial expression changes, a wide grin spreads across her beautiful face and before I could process it she's on the tip of her toes with her moist lips I've always dreamed about touches mine. Her small hands are on my shoulders while mine instantly go to her waist, bending down more so I am shorter for her. . . _she's so short,_ but I love it. She pulls away abruptly, "You make me the happiest person on this whole entire earth." She whispers against my lips, smiling.

"Imagine how I feel," She laughs a little bit, "Ever since I saw you walking down the hall to your dorm, I knew something was different about you." I smile again, pressing my lips against hers, just to relish the feeling of them. It seems weird that my dreams are coming true, all my fantasy's. It also seems weird because we both came out of relationships, but deep down inside they weren't relationships. . . they were distractions.

She looks up at me, her beautiful blue-grey eyes shining, more brighter than usual, "Four―"

My whole expression changes, I hate when she calls me that, she calls me something that isn't me, I'm not Four. I want her to see the real me, I want her to look at me other than a mean person. I want her to see me as Tobias, but how will I tell her all of that? Go deep into my past and practically relive them to show her how much I love her. . . it's worth it. "Don't call me that," Her eyebrows furrow in the cutest way possible. "Just don't call me anything, until I take you on a date tomorrow."

She smirks, "And. . .how do you know I'm not busy?"

"Because I know you aren't." I kiss her lips again.

"Well, what if I don't want to go with you on an outing?" A smug smile forms against her swollen lips.

"Because I know you do." I kiss her once more time and she pulls away.

"Good, then hopefully we will get some questions answered." She says backing away from our embrace, "I'm really glad that you took me out here." She looks more relaxed, grateful, happier.

"That's for letting me." I sling my arm around her shoulder as we walk away from our little spot that will always hold a special place in my heart. . . the place where we shared our first kiss.

* * *

[Tris]

I wipe the tables clean of mushed food that came from the young child earlier, she expressed how much she loves our chocolate cake by smearing it all over the place, even the high-chair. Ever since I kissed Four, I had this giant smile on my face. I haven't smiled this big since I got my learners permit and that wasn't too long ago, "What's got you all rosy cheeked?" Christina bumps me with her hip as a party of four follow behind her. I smile even bigger, anything that has the number four or even associated with him makes me all happy and blushy.

"Nothing." I peek, shrugging my shoulders as I walk to the table of four guys who don't look familiar at all.

"Hi, welcome to the pit. My name is Tris, and I will be your server. Can I interest you in any drinks?"

"Beer?" A blond says without looking up from me.

"What kind?"

"Any."

"Fine."

"Anything other than beer?" One says fixing his hair like his life depends on it, "Jack?" I fight the urge to roll my eyes at that idiots name.

"We don't service any type of alcohol other than beer until after 7. Any other choices?"

"Water." He spits and I raise my eyebrows and get the rest of the drinks and appetizers of the guys and go turn the ticket in.

"So, you never told me why you are so happy." Christina strolls up to me as I fill the glasses up with their drinks.

"Obviously, I can't leave you without telling you." I take a deep breath. "But, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"I cross my heart." She says and I smile.

"I kissed Four."

"What!" Everyone in the diner turns to our direction which makes my cheeks flush.

"Christina! Shut the hell up!" I whisper shout, grabbing her by her shoulder dragging her down to the floor. "You can't tell anyone or the next time I walk in on you and Will I will record it blackmail you with it." Her face pales and she nods her head at me and we stand up.

"How? Where? How was it? Did you use tongues?" Where was his hands?"

"Geez Chris, give me a minute." I roll my eyes walking away with my smile forming back on my face, I deliver the drinks to the boys and take their orders for food. I return the ticket and go back to the back of the counter and pull a stool up beside Christina who is cutting slices of cake. "Well, at lunch earlier he saw how upset I was. I was just thinking about my problem with you know who." She nods her head.

"So, he took me on this nice walk behind the school building through some areas with trees and a path. He seemed deep in thought and I just asked what was on his mind," Christina takes a moment to squeal to herself, and I roll my eyes for the tenth time it feels like, "So, I asked him what was on his. . . I said that already." I trail off and Christina takes this time to roll her eyes at me and swap out cakes.

"You asked what was on his mind..." Christina trails off.

"Oh yeah, so he asked me first and I told him about Jack. I don't think he's going to make it to tomorrow by the way. . . because he's going to kill him. Anyways, he told me about what was on his mind and he said that he broke up with the hoe. So, he told me that he has his eyes for another girl and I got really upset. He described me without me knowing it was me he was describing. . . then he told me that I was standing right in front of him and I kissed him."

I walk away and let her go crazy and I deliver my plates, I make sure that everyone is okay with what they got and I go back to Christina and start packaging certain pieces of cake to make it look like I am doing something, "I can't believe it! Are you to like going out? Swapping spit?"

"Gross," I shiver at her, "Christina, honestly, I don't know. He's taking me on a date tomorrow and I don't know where."

"Don't worry," Christina winks at me, "I'll get you straight."

* * *

[Four]

My fist clench as I walk on the asshole's dorm hallway. I take a deep breath and bring my fist up to bang it against the door. He's not going to get away with something this major, the only reason I'm not going to report this in is because she practically begged me not to and I don't want her mad at me because I told. He opens the door and in a split second he is thrown across the room clutching his bloody nose, "What the hell man!?" Jack says holding himself up on the floor by his elbows while his hand holds his nose. His roommate takes out his earphones and looks at me worriedly.

"What are you going to do? Report me?" I raise my eyebrows, "Because, if you do, then I can just tell what happened." I crouch down on the floor.

"I don't know what the f*ck you are talking about, Four?!" He sneers as blood drips on his t-shirt.

"Fine, just know this." I give him a deadly glare, "Stay. Away. From. Tris." Color drains his eyes and I fix my jacket, nodding at his roommate who looks terrified and I walk out his room feeling satisfied.

* * *

 _ **How did you feel about this chapter? Let me know in the reviews below. I'm so tired and I tried to whip up a chapter so their might be mistakes. . . please forgive me! But, you better be grateful because I am so tired!**_

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy}_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Firsts_

* * *

I bite my lip as I stand up from the chair that made my butt numb and I walk to the mirror to see my appearance, I gasp when I see what Christina did for me. I look amazing, I have on a dark red crop top, it has a deep v-neck to show my cleavage. . . one small part that I don't like about it, and matching dark red high waist jeans. I have on a pair of nude pumps that make me tall, but obviously not taller than the average person. She did my hair and it's gorgeous, it's in loose ringlets and it's parted in the middle. I have on gold earrings and a long gold necklace, for makeup I have mascara, eyeliner, and deep red lipstick.

"You look amazing," Christina says packing up her makeup while I put a gold nose ring in my nose and matching belly ring, "Put this on." Christina hands me a dark red bomber jacket and she sprays me with perfume which I run from. I trip over my heels and I fall on the couch just as there is a knock at the door. Christina runs past me and answers the door, allowing Four inside.

I quickly stand up and fix my hair, "Hey." I smile when I see Four standing there with dark blue jeans on with a black long-sleeve, shirt and matching blue jacket. He has on black Timberlands and hair is perfect with his cute curls in them. He smiles and greets me with a hug.

"Hey beautiful." He kisses my cheek and Christina squeals and starts ushering us out.

"Get out lovebirds! Will is coming over and I need to look good." She shoves a bag in my hand and passes me my phone and keys, we get into the hallway and the door shuts behind us and Tobias gives me a look.

"You look amazing," He says pressing his lips to mine briefly and I pull away with a smile, "As always of course." We both start walking towards the main entrance.

"Thanks, you look beyond amazing. . . as always." He smiles at my comment, "Where are we going?"

"Just know it's not Starbucks."

* * *

Tobias pulls into a large parking lot, filled to the brim with cars, and there is a large sign hanging from the building reading, "The cheesecake factory."

"You know it." Four says unbuckling himself from the seat and gets out, I go to open my door but he runs to the other side and opens it for me. I smile and get out of the car, slinging my unnecessary pocketbook book over my shoulder."I hope that you'll like it, have you ever been here?" He questions, grabbing my hand as we walk towards the front of the building, taking our time.

"Not that I recall of, have you?"

"Zeke took me once, the cheesecake is to die for. Hence the name." He opens the door for me, the floor is shiny and to the left of me is a display with cheesecakes and workers talking. To the right of me is a seating area for only a few people to sit, and ahead is where you check in. The place is lively and there are kids and adults here, people are sitting at the bar and eating while drinking and there are tables behind them and closer to the back is booths and on the sides. "Table for two." Four says.

"The wait is about ten or twenty minutes." The lady hands me the buzzer for when our table is ready. Four nods his head and takes my hand to sit outside with him.

"I tried calling in for reservations, but since it's usually packed that didn't have any. Sorry."

"Really? You don't have to apologize, I understand. Plus, sitting with you here, under the stars are perfect." I kiss his cheek, feeling the cold wind slide past us as my body heats up when his arm wraps around my shoulders.

"So, how's life been treating you?"

"Other than knowing that idiot, Jack. Life has been pretty well, even better when you kissed me. I'm glad that you took me out on that walk, it was a lot going on in my head at that moment." Four nods his head at me, before either one of us could elaborate the buzzer buzzes in my hand and Tobias and I stand up. My heels clicking on the pavement. Tobias opens the door for me and we walk in. I hand the buzzer to the lady and and she takes us to a booth that is located near the back in a little section of our own, I sit down and Tobias sits in front of me.

Tobias and I order an appetizer which is avocado egg rolls, and we share them. Tobias gets a glass of Coke while I get a strawberry smoothie, neither one of us are able to get alcoholic beverages even though Four would be able to pass for it, "You know, you never told me your name." I bite my lip once the lady leaves us with our food, I got chicken pasta and he got steak. It's absolutely delicious and I didn't even get through half of it yet.

"I'll tell you tonight." he sets his silverware down and reaches his hand across the table grabbing my hand, "So, tell me. . . what do you see in your future?"

"Well, due to me not being a future-teller, I wouldn't know. But, honestly, I see myself having a nice job back in town working as an accountant or with numbers somehow, I want a family to call my own. I see myself going to college. . . what about you?" I bite into my fork, feeling the tender chicken hit my taste-buds.

"I see myself working in architect, I want a large family. A really big family, I love the city life but I would like to live secluded from the city and let my kids happily." I can't help but to smile at him, he has such a bright future planned ahead for him. Most dudes are looking for a hot girl to have sex with and leave him, he's so different.

"That's amazing," I lean over the table to kiss him, "You know, I kiss you a lot and you kiss me a lot. . . what are we?" I play with the straw in my drink.

"Whatever you want us to be." He leans forward. I feel a smile forming on my face.

"I want us to be a happy, cliche, couple." I laugh.

"If that's what you want that that's what you'll get, love." He says and I can't contain my laughter, "Only if that were realistic, Tris, I'd be glad to call you my girlfriend."

* * *

"If you could choose between sour and sweet what would you choose?"

"Sour."

"Bleh."

"Fine then, caramel or chocolate?"

Four face twists, "I hate caramel, bad experience with Zeke. . . I'd rather have chocolate."

"What? It's just so sweet!" We pull into an abandoned parking lot, he reclines his chair back a little bit and I kick off my shoes doing the same. I push my hair to one side of my neck and lay on my side, looking at his handsome features, "You're really handsome." I grab his hand and he smiles, rubbing his hand over my knuckles.

"Thanks, you're amazingly, stunningly, beautiful." He kisses my hand and all of a sudden, it feels like we've been going out forever. I guess this is what it truly feels like when you have love at first sight.

"You know," I bite my lip, "You never told me your name."

He takes a deep breath, "My real name is. . . Tobias."

"What's so bad about that?" I question.

"It's the story behind it." He runs his hand through his head. "You ready?"

I nod my head.

"Well, when I was little, my mother was an alcoholic. My father, Marcus, used to abuse her. To this day, I would never understand why he would do such a cruel thing. Everyone thought that I grew up with gold and riches due to my dad's job, but I had nothing less than 50 dollars. I'm not saying I grew up poor, it was just I never had my own money with stuff that I could do with it until I got my first job. Suddenly, the beatings got worse especially when he came home drunk and tired, he would really hurt her until I woke up in the morning to see the lady who doesn't even look like my mother," He takes a long deep breath and slowly lets it out, "Three weeks after that, one of our maids found her laying in the bathroom floor. . . pale. . . almost blue and she had a bottle of pills clutched tightly in her hands. That's when I soon realized that she started to do drugs to escape the harsh reality of getting beat by her husband everyday. Marcus tried to take the blame off of himself and beat me, that's when I started staying over Zeke and Uriah's house more than usual. I've known them since birth basically. I used to get beatings really bad until I followed Zeke and Uriah to boarding school. I haven't been back since, I go spend the holidays with them and I try to forget life."

I tilt my head to the side, scooting closer to him, "What exactly made you change your name?" I question placing my head on the armrest.

"My dad. He knows Jeanine Matthew's well, and due to his job, everyone practically knows him and me as well. I didn't want my shirt to come off and get known as Tobias, the boy who got beat by his father. Then the press and all of the 'helpers' in the world would try to stop it. . . I don't like pity and I don't need their help. So, when I first came here, the old English teacher. . . Amar, helped me pick it out. He said that I was the fourth person on his roster, so he just started calling me Four and I really liked that name. . . It's been my nickname ever since. I didn't tell anyone else my name, except for the Pedrads."

I hum, nodding my head, "Well, I like your name." I smile, "Tobias." he runs his hands through my curls and he leans closer until our lips touch. I tilt my head until the kiss deepens, it isn't filled with lust or wanting. . . it's filled with love, and care. He lifts me out of the seat and places me in his lap. I continue to kiss him until my lips are swollen and oxygen runs out, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I whisper against his delicious lips.

"Ditto." He laughs and kisses me again.

* * *

 _ **Thinking about 5-10 more chapters left because I have this really great new story idea. . . I had a dream about it. Here's the 'summary'.**_

 _The streets of Brooklyn always soothed me, living here in the big apple since birth was not a chore. . . it was a way of living. I share an apartment with my best-friend, Christina. We've been friends since we've lived in Queens together. Now, we're on our own, working as bartenders. . .trying to have a life. . . while juggling night-school. We both went to college, and we want something more. I want something more. But there's a missing piece in my life, and I can't help but to think that it is a significant other._

 _ **How does that sound? Of course the story would be better, that just came off of my head. Let me know in the comments about how you feel on both stories, and this was a long chapter! That story will be taken place in NY, Brooklyn and the will be in their twenties. The whole gang will eventually fall into place and there will be Fourtris. . . or will it?**_

 _ **Let me know!**_

{Read, Review, Enjoy}


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: PDA?_

* * *

Tobias and I have been going out for a solid 2 months now, we didn't show that we are going out yet because we want to take our time in this relationship. I would have thought that more people would have found out about us by now, but with all of the test coming up people don't have time for gossip. We don't want to broadcast it and then people try to break us up, both of us could care less about what people think, we just don't want to jeopardize the relationship. But, I guess people are starting to tell by the way Tobias and I would disappear together, or the smiles we give each other. All of our friends know and they tease us endlessly. Tobias gives me shoulder bumps in the hallway's or look that only I know, it's almost intimate the way we can do that.

"Stupid mid-terms." Marlene mumbles to herself as she pushes her cute, round glasses up to her face. I have the same pair for reading. She scratches the front of her head and flips through a math text-book, "How are you coming along Tris?" She asks as I tuck a strand of my baby hair behind my ear that fell out of my messy bun. Marlene came by my room today and asked if she wanted me to join her in the school's library to study for our mid-terms. I threw on a pair of sweatpants to match my cropped sweatshirt, I put on some Timberlands and threw my hair in a messy bun. The rest of the girls are supposed to join us soon. Christina is currently getting laid by Will of course, Lynn is working at the Pit and should be here any minute, and Shauna is doing extra work with her teacher.

"Fine, this Math is kicking my butt though." Marlene has standard 10th grade math while I have 11th grade math, she says it's hard. . . if only she saw mines. I helped her out quite a few times and it kind of upsets me knowing that none of my friends can really direct me with this math help, Jack and I always used to do homework together even if we didn't have the same period, now, Tobias helps me.

"I feel you." She rolls her eyes, her pink fingernails scanning the paper while she follows along.

"Sorry I'm late." Christina squeals when she walks into our little 'section' of the library, a few people shush her and I hold my hand over my mouth to quit from laughing. Christina looks stunning as always, just her chest and neck is red and she has a huge smile on her face. Marlene puts her headphones in her ear when Christina starts talking about having sex with Will, even though we couldn't care less. I drone out and finish the packet of Math and go over a few more things. "Enough of me, how are things going with Cuatro?"

"Fine." I grit my teeth at her, wanting her to shut up so I can study. "Christina, this is a library. A library where people study. . . shut up." She holds her hand up in mock defense and laughs to herself and opens her books. In less than an hour all of the girls are here and we are nearly pulling our hair out, the library has a strong aroma of coffee and at one point I forget that we are in a High-School Boarding School instead of a college. . . I have to give to that old nut-job, Jeanine, she runs a tight ship.

Music softly plays in my ear as I drum my pencil on my notebook, feeling the hours pass by of trying to memorize math formulas. By the time midnight hits, Christina's head is thrown into her book and she is asleep, Lynn has bags under her eyes, Shauna's eyes are slit, and Marlene's leg is bouncing up and down from caffeine intake. Me, on the other hand, I'm sure my face is red from rubbing it, matching the color of my tired eyes. "I think we should wrap it up guys." I yawn, feeling my phone vibrate on the table as I pack up all of my stuff.

"X equals 9 squared!" Shauna shoots up and looks around the semi-full library and a blush forms across her cheeks, we laugh softly and all start packing up, calling it a night. We start walking until we run into the boys who look alive, and dressed. What?

"Hey guys," Marlene tiredly waves her hand, walking to Uriah's opens arms, placing her head on his chest and practically falling asleep.

"Hi? Why so tired?" Will asks as I lean against my strong boyfriend.

"Why so dressed?" Christina asks which makes no sense. She laughs at herself and I furrow my eyebrows at her.

"We were studying for the mid-terms. Something you weren't doing I assume." Lynn rolls her tired eyes.

"You assumed right, Lynnette," Uriah nods his head and dodges Lynn's punch to the chest, "We are actually going to a party and heading on the way to come get you guys, you up for it?"

"A party?" I question, furrowing my eyebrows, "At 1 in the morning, on a freaking Wednesday, two days from the mid-terms?"

"Oh, we're just playing. Shauna sent me a text an hour ago saying that you all were at the library and we assumed that you were asleep by now so we were going to come pick you up." Zeke laughs and throws Shauna over his shoulder, who doesn't even put up a fight, "We just came back from dinner." I feel Tobias pick me up and sling me over his shoulder. Usually, the bumping up and down of his shoulder would jostle me and make me demand for him to put me down, but now, it's soothing, smelling his cologne go up my nose sends me to a deep sleep.

* * *

"How do you think you did?" Tobias says once we both leave our Math class. We just finished our mid-terms and I feel really confident about it.

"I feel that I did well." I smile, leaning into his embrace as his arm wraps around me. At JMBS it's deserted, all of the hallways are quiet and there are only about two people in the hallways besides us. You can just smell the stress seeping out of the cracks of the classrooms, and it's nauseating knowing that I just finished one of the most important test of all including the Final Terms test. "What about you?" I ask once we reach the elevator.

"I think I could have done better, but better than I thought." The ride up the elevator is quiet, his hand gripping my hand tightly until the doors open. Since we started dating I've gotten to know Tobias better and I could have never guessed that he is afraid of heights. We go to his room which is down the hall from mine and we go to his room, he shuts and locks the door behind him and I kick my shoes and pants off before sitting on his bed. He hands me a shirt and I change out of mines, getting under his covers. Tobias and I have only one plan for today and that is sleep. The beds are bigger for the boys so there is enough room for the both of us.

"It's freezing outside." Tobias says pulling me to his chest further from the window where white flakes fall from the sky.

"I know, I don't think anybody is going to be able to go on the roads by tomorrow." I press a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah," He agrees and kisses me again. Warmth fills my body as I relish the feeling of his lips on mine, his large hand slides down the side of my body until it sits at the top part of my waist. I pull away from the kiss and press my lips against his once more, before I place my head on his chest listening to the steady heartbeat of his heart which lulls me in to a great slumber.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the boring chapter, but I've been working on my new story. It's not published and I am thinking that tomorrow you will get a preview of my newest book,_ _Brooklyn_ _. How does that sound?_**

 _{Read, Review, Enjoy.}_


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25: Jack and the Beanstalk_

* * *

The snow is knee high and the winds are harsh and cold, all of the roads are closed and even the classes here are shut down. It's shut down because students who don't live on campus can't make it and it's going to be a waste of time to teach to half a class with all of the Summer exams coming up. So, all of us have taken this time up by binge watching movies and eating endless amounts of food. Tonight, is a girls night at Christina and I's place, we are making food and getting some from the canteen and watch Magic Mike XXL. I am so excited, everyone has seen it except me and I just want to sit there eating a delicious slice of pizza while I watch boys strip, even though I wish it were Tobias.

Christina tells me all about how many times she's gotten laid since we didn't have school which was two days ago, she hasn't been home a lot and has been at Will and Uriah's room. Which means Tobias and I have more time together at our place, we haven't had sex yet which I am very glad for because he doesn't pressure me, but we still make-out a lot. I continue to ignore her as we leave the canteen, holding two liter sodas. "So, have you and Four got down and dirty?" Christina asks.

"No." I answer shortly.

"What!" She screeches, a few people in the main hall giving her a weird look. She gives them a look back rolling her eyes. "Tris! Sometimes you can look at a guy and see if they are above average. You can just give Four a glance and know he really isn't _four_." I can't help but to burst into laughter, throwing my head back at her. I feel my body collide with something and I open my eyes, still giggling a little bit.

"Excu-" I start when I see Jack standing there with a helpless look on his face, "Oh." My face falls.

"Tris-" he starts but I hold my hand up, silencing him. I don't want to even listen to his voice, it sends painful chills down my spine, "Fine," He grumbles and walks away while I direct my attention back to Christina.

"Anyways, Tris, you need to get with that!" She shakes my arm as we get into the empty elevator.

"I am, you just have to understand that I don't want that right now." I give her a look as the doors open.

"Oh yeah," She bites her lip, silencing herself. We walk down the hallway and I see Tobias sitting in the hallway like the first day of school with Zeke, Uriah, and Will with him talking among their selves. "Hey guys!" Christina shouts loudly and I give her a look, glaring at her.

"Hey Christina!" Their loud voices are deep, probably startling everyone in their rooms, "Hey Tris!"

"Hi guys." Christina and I shake our heads as we open the door to our apartment, we go sit the stuff down and I peak my head through the door. "What do you guys have planned for tonight?" I lean against door as Uriah takes a sip of beer, I hope they don't get caught. Those idiots are sitting right in the hallway.

"Why you want us to join you?" Tobias winks at me.

"Hell no." I joke, shaking my head and they laugh, "It's a girls night, we are going to eat food and watch. . . movies." I say and give them a smile.

"What movie?" Tobias asks as Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn get off of the elevator. They stand up and I slowly back away.

"Guys hurry!" They break into a sprint while the boys run down the hall. I laugh and try to shut the door but they are too strong, all of us girls try to push the door shut. We finally get it and lock the door with a sigh.

"Why are they chasing us?" Lynn pants.

"Because they want to come in here and watch movies with us."

"No." Shauna shakes her head.

"Exactly." Christina agrees.

* * *

"IF YOU'RE HORNY, LET'S DO IT. RIDE IT! MY PONY! MY SADDLE'S IS WAITING, COME ON, JUMP ON IT!" We all shout, dancing on the couch. _This movie is great!_ It was a lot of stripping though, not that I don't mind. At one point I thought Mike and his crew were going to pop in and start giving us lap dances. I finish eating my ice cream and watch Shauna look for another movie as I hear a knock on the door and I get off of the couch as Shauna flips to the other page.

I look in the peephole to see Tobias standing there, looking down the hall. I open the door and jump into his arms, "Hey." He kisses my cheek as my legs wrap around his waist. He kisses me back until my back is against the door frame, "You taste amazing, want to come to my room?" I bite my lip glancing at my room and him, before I could answer, his lips are on mine. I get off of him and pull the door in.

"I won't be long." He grabs my hand and takes me down the hall. I stop him and he turns around, "Where are the boys?"

"At the canteen, Zeke left his key so he can't come in. I just wanted to spend some time with you, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever." He opens his door and I step inside, he leads me to his familiar bedroom and I sit on his bed.

"You saw me less than an hour ago." I giggle as he gets on top of me, laying in between my legs. I pres a kiss to his lips and he pulls away briefly, still close to my face.

"I always enjoy seeing you. You light my world up every time I look at you, you are like a breath of fresh air to someone who works in a factory." He bites his lip, "I love you, Beatrice Prior." And that is all it takes before my eyes well up with happiness. I smile brightly and pull him down on top of me, kissing him.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Freaking short chapter! I know, this book is trash. I'm totally not feeling this story anymore, but here is a sneak peak of my new story, Brooklyn._**

I fan myself with my test guide, feeling the sweat on my cleavage cool. I fix my now messy bun and glance at the clock on my phone, with a sigh, I pack up all of my things and leave the library, nodding my head at the janitor who I know all too well from staying here too late at night. My name, is Beatrice Prior, but all of my friends call me Tris for short. I am from Queens and I am 99% Puerto Rican. So, that means my hair is constantly curly and a puffy messy when I try to brush it and blow dry it. My boobs are a decent size, and my butt is bigger than most girls. That might seem like the cliche, stereotypical, thing to say but I can't blame my roots. I live in Flatbush, Brooklyn with my bestfriend, Christina. She and I are bestfriends and practically inseparable. . . we're like sisters. We are both from queens, she's half Puerto Rican while the other half is black, and a half of that half white. We're all mixed up!

 ** _Tell me how you felt about it! It should be coming out soon!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: Endings_

* * *

The Spring leaves fall from the tree, cascading me in a white, blossom circle. It almost seems as if it is snow, instead, it's buds from the growing trees. It's been a while since I've been here, once school ended for me, I went to the same college as Tobias. We didn't have the happily ever after in our college years, we broke up a few times. Now, things are different. We are married, and I am carrying our first child, a boy. I am seven months pregnant, and Tobias couldn't be happier. We decided to come back to our old boarding school and walk around, here in this very trail where Tobias and I shared our first kiss.

"Things have really changed." Tobias looks behind us at the school where there is a whole different section added on.

"Yeah." I say, grabbing his hand, placing it on my belly. "Thanks for taking me back here, even though things were crazy back then with Jack and me working and you a higher grade than me. We managed to have some good memories." he smiles as he feels his son kick at his hand.

"Your very welcome Mrs. Eaton." Tobias leans over and presses a kiss to my lips, leaving me with a blushy face.

We continue our journey down the familiar trail until we reach the old stump where I confessed to Tobias about Jack, he helps me sit down and I let out a sigh. Mom and Dad are really excited to know that they are going to be grandparents as well as Caleb as an Uncle. When I finally met Marcus, he hated my guts, and still does. I don't know why he doesn't like me, but I am not that fond of him either.

All of us as friends are still together, we all live in Chicago and somewhat near each other, we still keep in contact and less than two weeks ago, they threw me a baby shower. Tobias leans over and kisses my forehead, "Now look at us; married, expecting a baby, amazing jobs, great friends and family." Tobias leans back, glancing at my protruding belly from my sundress.

"In an even better condition than last time, I'm just upset that they never caught Mr. Roy." After a while I told Tobias about Mr. Roy and how he acts like a creep. He never tried anything with me, but he kept being a creep to other girls. No one would believe us, now that idiot is old and no one wants him. . . not that old. . . it's only been like 6-8 years.

"Yeah," Tobias agrees, "I can't wait for our boy to get here!" Tobias buries his face in my belly making me laugh and his son to kick.

"I can't wait for him to get off of my spine too." I laugh.

"Maybe we should go to the 24 hour Starbucks." Tobias elbows me and I laugh again.

"I am so glad that I met you seven years ago, you were and still are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Tobias Eaton."

"And I love you, Beatrice Eaton, my beautiful wife."

* * *

 ** _I honestly don't even know what the hell I wrote, for those who are in the same boat as me, I might delete this. No one deserves to read such a horrible story with a good description. If you think I should delete it then tell me in the reviews down below._**

 ** _Yes, this is the end of the story because I honestly couldn't think of anything else. I had to end them on a good note though. Hopefully Brooklyn is better, btw, go check it out! I am totally going to do better with that. Again, please forgive me for this horrible story, it will be off of soon!_**


	27. Chapter 27

Who likes the Bad girls club? I am really thinking about doing a crossover with the Divergent Series. Would you read it?


End file.
